Families reunited
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Here is the sequel to 'kingdoms united'. It starts right off where 'kingdoms united' finished. Merlin & Arthur are enjoying their time in Harlech but their time is cut short when they recieve bad news from Camelot. MPREG. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Here is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united' (You are best to read that first if you haven't already:) ) I don't how many chapters it will have, but I do know it will have quite a few chapters.**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. (my first Merlin mpreg so bare with me :) )**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Arthur entered the Kingdom and gently shook Merlin awake who had been sat backwards on Arthur's horse, his arms wrapped loosely around Arthur's waist with his head on Arthur's shoulder. "Merlin, sweetheart, wake up. We're here."<p>

Merlin woke up, rubbed his eyes and looked around, smiling at the view, before landing his eyes on Arthur, a frown appearing on his face. "How have I ended up on your horse? Last I knew I was on my horse."

"You started to fall asleep so I lifted you from your horse and put you on mine so you are more comfortable and you wouldn't fall off."

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur. "Thank you."

Arthur kissed Merlin back and then jumped off his horse, he straightened his clothes before turning and helping Merlin off.

"So this is Harlech." Arthur said looking around. Before Merlin could answer a squeal reached their ears and Merlin found himself in a tight hug. "Freya. Can't breath." the girl with long brown hair that flowed down her back, apologised and stepped back, letting another man who was with Freya give Merlin a brief hug. "This is Arthur then?"

"Yes it is." Merlin wrapped his arm around Arthur. "This is my husband." Merlin looked at Arthur. "Arthur this is Will and Freya, my -"

"-best friends who see you through everything." Arthur finished, shaking Will's hand and placing a kiss on Freya's hand who blushed a little.

"Your mum and dad are waiting." Will and Freya walked on in front and Arthur looked at Merlin. "So that is Will and Freya."

"It is. They were saddened when they found that our wedding was when they were on their honeymoon."

"I wondered why they didn't come." Arthur tightened his hold on Merlin. "Come on sweetheart." Arthur smiled when Merlin blushed at the name. "Are you going to blush whenever I call you that?"

"Probably."

"Why? You are my sweetheart Merlin and always will be."

Merlin smiled at Arthur and kissed him.

"Oi. Lovebirds. Get a move on." Will shouted.

Merlin gave an embarrassed laugh and lead Arthur up to the castle where Arthur saw that the castle was as big as Camelot. "We will be having one wing to ourselves."

"Will we?"

"Yes. So you can make as much noise as you like during sex."

"You're the screamer Merlin." Arthur said, causing a market trader who heard them, blush. "Arthur." Merlin scolded when he knew the woman must have heard.

"Sweetheart."

* * *

><p>"Arthur." Balinor said when he and Merlin walked into the throne room."Very good to have you here."<p>

"I'm very happy to be here. From what I have seen up to now, you have a very lovely Kingdom."

"You're too kind." Arthur nodded and looked over at Merlin who seemed to be in a deep conversation with his mother, a serious look on his face. He would have to ask Merlin about that later. Hunith looked up and saw Arthur watching and finished her talk with Merlin. "Arthur dear. Will you join me for a stroll so I can show you around whilst Merlin stays here and talks with his father."

"Gladly Hunith." Arthur kissed Merlin and offered his arm to Hunith who took it with a smile on her face and led Arthur from the throne room. At the doors Arthur looked over his shoulder and saw Merlin and Balinor in the same kind of serious conversation Hunith and Merlin were in moments before.

* * *

><p>"Hunith. Merlin and yourself looked a bit serious whilst talking earlier on and when we left, Merlin looked serious whilst talking to Balinor. Is Merlin talking to his father what he was talking to you about?"<p>

"Yes Arthur."

"What is so serious?"

Hunith paused and looked at Arthur. "That is something that Merlin will be telling you later. When you have plenty of time, no doubt as there is a lot to tell and explain to you."

"It does sound serious."

"That all depends on how you decide to look on it Arthur."

Arthur then decided to drop the subject and let Hunith show him around the castle. "I have to say Hunith that I feel very much at home here already. Your castle is as big as Camelot's."

"Thank you Arthur. I want you to feel as much as home here as you do back in Camelot."

When Hunith showed Arthur the wing what him and Merlin will have to themselves, she showed him where his and Merlin's chambers were and told him she would see him later.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked into the chambers where he would be sleeping with Merlin and saw his husband sat at the table looking a little nervous. "Merlin are you alright?"<p>

"I don't know yet."

"What do you mean?"

"We need to talk Arthur." Merlin, seeing Arthur looking worried, chuckled and stood up, making his way over to Arthur, Merlin took his hands in his. "Don't look so worried."

"Well you look nervous."

Merlin led Arthur over to the bed and when Arthur sat on the bed, Merlin went and sat back at the table. "Why are you sitting over there Merlin?"

"Because I don't know how you will react to what I am to tell you."

"You're scaring me now Merlin. You still love me don't you."

"Of course I do Arthur. Nothing will stop me from loving you."

"Then what is it?"

"You know that magic is allowed in this Kingdom don't you."

"Yes. Father allows it in Camelot but isn't overly fond of it."

"I know. How do you feel about people who have magic Arthur?"

"I am fine with it. I have nothing against them who have it, as long as they don't show off with it and parade it in front of me. Why?"

"The reason why my father allows magic in Harlech is because my father is a born dragon lord. It is a gift that can only be passed down from father to son, the son will only possess it when the father has passed on."

"So you will receive them powers once Balinor has passed on?"

"Yes Arthur."

Arthur sighed with relief. "That's what you was nervous about telling me? That you will have magic once your father dies."

"No Arthur. The powers that I shall receive once my father passes will only add on to what I already have because I was born with magic."

"You're a sorcerer?"

"Yes Arthur. A very powerful one."

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's chapter one down. Many more to come :)<em>**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Chapter two will be up within ten days :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

_**Here is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united' (You are best to read that first if you haven't already:) ) I don't how many chapters it will have, but I do know it will have quite a few chapters.**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. (my first Merlin mpreg so bare with me :) )**_

_**All the spells that Merlin actually says in " " in this story are what Merlin says in the show :)**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>"Do something."<p>

Merlin looked at a goblet on the table next to him. _"Fleoge grima." _The goblet rose from the table and flew towards Arthur, who despite not taking his eyes from Merlin's golden ones, reached out and caught it. Arthur stood up from the bed and placed the empty goblet on the table.

Arthur pulled up a chair in front of Merlin and sat down so their knees were touching. Arthur took Merlin's hands in his. "I am a little hurt that you couldn't tell me Merlin. But when I think about it, I understand why you couldn't say anything." Arthur took hold of Merlin's hands and squeezed them. "Was that why you looked so serious with your mum and dad earlier? They were telling you to tell me?"

"Yes and no. Mother was telling me I had to tell you and father was telling me the procedures he had to do to me."

"What do you mean? What has Balinor done to you."

"He has used his magic on me Arthur. I always knew that if I was to marry the same sex, then this would happen."

"I don't understand Merlin."

"Father has used his magic on me so that I am able to carry children."

Arthur looked down at Merlin's stomach. "Has he done it already?"

"He has. I know that I should have told you about my magic first and that I was able to carry children."

Arthur saw how sorry Merlin looked and pulled him from his chair to sit on Arthur's lap. "It doesn't matter Merlin."

"It does. I have hurt you by not telling you. You have just said that yourself."

"Only in the sense that you felt that you couldn't tell me after what we have been through."

"I know. I'm sorry I should have trusted you more. I mean your father allows it in his kingdom so I could have told you."

Arthur looked Merlin up and down. "So if we have sex, you will get pregnant."

"Yes Arthur."

"First time?"

"I don't know. We need to have a least two children because both kingdoms need an heir to rule over."

"We will have fun trying until you actually do. Lets hope you don't get pregnant first time round."

"Are you really okay with this Arthur?"

"Yes Merlin. I always thought that we would have to end up having a woman carry one of our children."

"No Arthur. I don't think that I could do that though."

"I couldn't either Merlin."

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes and saw nothing but love, honesty and protection there, he smiled and moved his head forward, placing his lips upon Arthur's who raised his hands to keep Merlin's head in place as Arthur took over the kiss letting it get more passionate. Arthur let one hand roam so far down Merlin's back, wrapping his arm tightly around his waist, whilst his other arm went under Merlin's legs and stood up with Merlin in his arms who yelped at the sudden uplift before crashing his lips upon Arthur's again when he saw that Arthur was taking them to the bed.

Arthur laid Merlin down and gently lowered himself over Merlin who looked into Arthur's eyes and whispered an incantation, Arthur watched Merlin's electric blue eyes turn gold before going back to blue and gasped when Merlin thrust his hips up and Arthur felt Merlin's un-clothed erection grind against his. "I think that will be my favorite spell."

"Thought it might be." Merlin smirked before curling his hand round the back of Arthur's head to join their lips in a passionate kiss whilst their hands explored each others body.

Arthur broke away from Merlin's lips and trailed down Merlin's neck, sucking, nipping and biting. Merlin arched his back when he felt Arthur's finger near his entrance, teasing Merlin before pushing his finger inside of him. Merlin started to thrust up and down on Arthur's finger that had now been joined by a second one. Continuing to fuck Merlin with his fingers. Arthur made his way down Merlin, stopping when he reached Merlin's hard cock, Arthur kissed the tip and blew over the head making Merlin shudder before taking taking Merlin in is mouth, Arthur went down as far as he could, feeling Merlin's cock touch the back of his throat, before bringing his head back up.

Merlin groaned. He was torn between thrusting his hips up, making Arthur take more of his cock, or thrust his hips down to feel more of Arthur's fingers. "Arthur. Enough. I want your cock."

Arthur pulled up and knelt in front of Merlin, he pushed Merlin's legs up and placed his hands on his knees and spread Merlin's legs apart and looked at his husbands dazed state. "Don't kneel there staring. I want you. Please Arthur."

Arthur leaned over Merlin, cock in hand and lined it up with his entrance and sheathed himself inside of Merlin. "Oh yes Arthur. Move." Arthur started to pound into Merlin, who screamed out when Arthur found that spot inside him, "there Arthur, more, harder." Arthur continuously hit that spot and Merlin who felt close to cumming, gripped hold of Arthur's shoulders.

Arthur noticed Merlin's eyelids fluttering. "Merlin?"

Merlin opened his eyes and all Arthur saw was gold, Arthur yelped in surprise when Merlin moved his hands from his shoulders to his arse, squeezing the globes of his arse. "More Arthur." Merlin growled. Arthur pounded hard into Merlin, harder than he ever had before, and for the first time, Arthur came first with Merlin following seconds later. Arthur jumped when a loud smash sounded behind him, he looked over his shoulder to see what broke and saw that the window had been smashed. Arthur looked back at Merlin to see that he was unconscious. "Merlin? Merlin?" Arthur pulled out of Merlin and wrapped a sheet around him and walked over tho the door and called for a servant to fetch the king immediately.

* * *

><p>Within five minutes, Balinor came rushing in the chambers and saw his son unconscious on the bed with Arthur sat beside him with a worried look on his face. "Balinor."<p>

"Arthur? What's wrong with Merlin?" Balinor asked as he walked over to Merlin and placed a hand on his sons forehead. When Balinor got no answer he looked at Arthur who looked a little embarrassed. "Arthur you need to explain everything."

Arthur sighed and told Balinor everything from when Arthur entered and saw Merlin until Balinor walked in himself. "I think I might have been a little bit over zealous with the spell. Has that ever happened when you have had sex before?"

Arthur could feel his face heating up. He couldn't believe he was having this talk with his father-in-law. "No he hasn't."

Balinor woke Merlin up and checked him over. "Dad?"

"You passed out and worried your husband half to death before putting him through the extremely uncomfortable discussion with his father-in-law about his sex life."

Merlin looked at Arthur who was trying his hardest to look preoccupied so he didn't have to look at Balinor who was sitting across from him. Merlin looked back at his father.

"Why did I pass out then?"

"Well from the magic I cast upon you and how powerful you are and with what you and Arthur had just done and how it was. I wouldn't be surprised if you are already pregnant."

"Really?" Arthur and Merlin said in unison making Balinor smile. "Really."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter three will be up within ten days :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

_**Here is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united' (You are best to read that first if you haven't already:) ) I don't how many chapters it will have, but I do know it will have quite a few chapters.**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. (my first Merlin mpreg so bare with me :) )**_

_**All the spells that Merlin actually says in " " in this story are what Merlin says in the show :)**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Cathcer 1984 and posted early in hopes that it will cheer her up :) Get better :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Balinor stood up. "I will go and fetch the court physician." he said and left Arthur and Merlin on their own. "Why didn't you send for the physician?"<p>

"Because I don't know or trust him. And your father cast the spell on you so he should know more."

"You don't trust our physician. Wilson is as good as Gaius."

"I don't know him Merlin. I haven't even met him. Why would I trust him?"

"Because my mother and father do, as do I. Do you trust my judgment?"

"I do. You know I do."

"Then trust him."

Arthur smiled. "Sorry Merlin. It's just that when you passed out and I couldn't bring you round, Balinor was the first person I thought of because he would have some idea with having magic himself. I don't even know if Wilson has magic."

Arthur picked up some breeches and passed them to Merlin who got out of bed and put them on. Arthur put his on and they both sat there waiting for Balinor to return with Wilson.

* * *

><p>Sat side by side on the bed with their backs against the headboard, Arthur held Merlin's hand and entwined their fingers. "I must admit Merlin. When I saw your eyes turn gold, it only spurred me on more."<p>

"My eyes turning gold when I use magic turns you on?"

Arthur swallowed. "Yes it does."

Merlin looked at Arthur who looked back and groaned when Merlin's eyes turned gold. Merlin had used his magic and lit the fire. Merlin's eyes turned gold again and Arthur groaned and smashed his lips on Merlin's, Merlin pushed back and climbed on Arthur, straddling him.

Merlin moved his hands down Arthur's chest and stopped at Arthur's nipples, using his thumb and fingers, Merlin twisted and Arthur, without taking his lips from Merlin, opened his eyes and saw only gold staring back at him. Arthur grabbed Merlin's arse and pulled him down as he thrust his upwards causing Merlin to moan.

* * *

><p>Balinor walked into the room with Wilson and saw objects flying carelessly around the room, he looked over to the bed and saw his son and Arthur in a passionate embrace, neither of them having any idea that two people had just walked in and they now had an audience. "Well from the looks of it, Merlin has made a complete recovery." Balinor said, laughing at the way Arthur and Merlin jumped apart and went bright red, stumbling over their tongues, trying to apologise to Balinor and Wilson.<p>

Wilson chuckled along with Balinor and moved over to Merlin who sat up along with Arthur. As Wilson started to check Merlin over, Arthur stood up and stood near Balinor. "Do you think Merlin could be pregnant already?" he whispered to the King. "If he is Arthur it will be too early to tell, Wilson will come and check on Merlin in a few days and we will know for sure then."

Wilson stood up and backed away from Merlin and Arthur sat back on the bed, his arm around his husband. "Is he Okay?"

"He shows no signs of ailment, he says he feels fine, I have checked him over with my magic and if there was anything off with his magic then I would feel it, but he is fine."

"But the window-"

"Was just Merlin's magic reacting with the magic spell that King Balinor put on him and when he was close to climax the magic manifested and burst from him before he could control it, resorting to breaking the window."

"So Merlin is alright then?"

Wilson smiled. "Yes Arthur. Merlin is fine." Balinor smiled at Arthur and Merlin. "We will leave you both to it and see you at the feast tonight." When the door closed behind them both, Arthur jumped at the feeling of Merlin's lips on his cheek. Arthur turned to see Merlin looking at him with a smile on his face. "What's with the smile?"

"You. All the questions. Merlin is alright isn't he? But the window. So Merlin is alright then?"

"Pardon me for being the concerned husband."

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and laid back down, pulling Arthur with him. "And I love you for it." Arthur just hummed in approval as he lowered his lips to Merlin's.

* * *

><p>Later that evening after enjoying their bathe together which led to sex, their third time since arriving that afternoon, Merlin was straightening his clothes in a hurry as they were both already running late for the feast that was being held solely for them because Arthur couldn't just enjoy a nice long bathe with him, no, he wanted Merlin before their clothes went on. Merlin had to admit to himself that he might of used his magic in the tub whilst facing Arthur to heat the water when it didn't really need it. So he couldn't blame their lateness all on Arthur.<p>

They both entered the throne room and stopped near the doors when they were greeted with silence. Balinor stood up. "You are early boys. When I told you to be late I meant more than 10 minutes late."

Arthur leaned over to Merlin. "And you blamed me for being late, your father wanted us late."

"No he doesn't. That is his sarcastic tone that only me and mother know."

"So he isn't as happy as he makes out to be?"

"No."

"Prince Arthur and Merlin Pendragon, future Kings of Camelot, please make your way forward."

Merlin took Arthur's hand in his and made his way to the front, walking through the tables with Arthur by his side. Balinor stretched his arms out towards Merlin and Arthur and with a whispered incantation, both Merlin and Arthur felt a warm tingling sensation and everyone in the throne room applauded when the saw a red glow come from Arthur, red being the Pendragon colour. And a blue glow come from Merlin, blue being the Emrys colour. Arthur and Merlin stopped walking and watched with everyone else as the two colours mixed together to make a rich purple colour, it whirled around Arthur and Merlin before the purple light went inside of them both. Merlin gasped when it went inside him and Arthur turned to look at him. Concern all over his face. "Merlin are you alright?"

Merlin smiled when he saw Arthur's worrying look. "I'm fine."

"Why didn't I feel it like you did when the light formed and went back into us both?"

"Because I have magic. What father just did then was show all here how well suited we are and just how strong we will be as leaders."

"Do we just walk to our seats now."

"No, You have to kiss me to show them all that our love for one another will conquer all."

"Now that I can do." Arthur said and wrapped one arm around the back of Merlin and free hand went to the back of Merlin's head and he drew his husband to him and latched his lips onto Merlin's in a slow and passionate kiss. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and opened his mouth when he felt Arthur's tongue trace his bottom lip. Merlin only pulled away when he felt himself starting to get hard. Arthur frowned at Merlin in question as to why he pulled away and when Merlin, without moving his head, looked down with his eyes and looked back up, Arthur understood.

* * *

><p>When the feast was half way through, Balinor walked out onto the balcony where Arthur was stood with his arms around Merlin, his chin resting on his shoulder. "Boys." Arthur and Merlin turned, not letting go of each other. "Why were you late?"<p>

"It was Arthur."

"Well I'm sorry I find you that irresistible that I can't keep my hands from you."

"I respect you being newlyweds and not being able to keep your hands off each other but when there is a welcoming feast being held in both of your names to celebrate the marriage of not only this Kingdoms Prince, but of two powerful Kingdoms coming together, then you show up on time."

"I am sorry Balinor. I am to blame. I just can't resist Merlin when I see his eyes turn gold."

Balinor looked at Arthur. "Does Merlin know this?"

"Yes I told him earlier. Which was why when you walked in earlier and caught us both with Merlin sat on me on the bed. I told him what it does so he started making things float around the room."

Balinor nodded. "I apologise Arthur."

Balinor brought his hand up and clipped Merlin round the back of his head. "Father!"

"Don't father me. You had me blaming Arthur for your lateness and stood and watched as Arthur was ready to take the blame when it was you all along. You are far too much like me son. Apologise to your husband."

Merlin turned and looked at Arthur who was looking slightly confused. "I'm sorry Arthur. I shouldn't have let you believe that it was your fault when it was actually me, knowing that you can't control yourself when my eyes turn gold, I used my magic unnecessarily knowing full well what you would do."

"So you let me take the blame and let me believe that it was actually my fault?"

Merlin looked sadly at Arthur. "I'm sorry."

Balinor looked around Merlin and saw the face he was giving Arthur. "And here is his mother coming out in him." Balinor sighed, shaking his head as he made his way back inside.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter four will be up within ten days._**

**_Review? :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

_**Here is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united' (You are best to read that first if you haven't already:) ) I don't how many chapters it will have, but I do know it will have quite a few chapters.**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. (my first Merlin mpreg so bare with me :) )**_

_**All the spells that Merlin actually says in " " in this story are what Merlin says in the show :)**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>The next few days, Merlin and Arthur had a routine. Get up, have sex, have breakfast, bathe, which led to more sex, get dressed. Merlin would then show Arthur all around the kingdom. They went on horse rides often, just the two of them. There were a couple of times where someone had to ride out to find them both as they had fell asleep whilst lying beside the lake to take a rest.<p>

Arthur and Merlin had just got off their horses and left the stables when Freya walked up to them both. "Merlin. You are to go to your chambers. Wilson is there waiting to check you over. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Freya."

"You'd tell if you wasn't wouldn't you?"

"You know I would Freya. I just have to have this check up because of the spell father put on me with me marrying a male." Freya gasped. "So you could be-"

"Yes Freya. But keep it to yourself. I don't know for sure yet."

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin walked into their chambers and found Wilson sat at the table waiting, Balinor stood by the window looking at the view and Hunith by Balinor's side. Merlin cleared his throat to announce his presence and Balinor and Hunith turned, smiling when they saw their son and Arthur. Merlin nodded at Wilson and laid flat on his back on the bed. Balinor and Hunith stood at the bottom of the bed and Arthur stood at the side of the bed, as close to Merlin as he could get whilst Wilson used his magic and checked Merlin over.<p>

Wilson finished checking Merlin and stood up straight, looking down at Merlin. "Well?" Merlin asked. "Congratulations Prince Merlin. You are expecting."

Balinor hugged Hunith tight and Arthur joined Merlin on the bed and took him in his arms. "We're having a baby." Arthur whispered, placing his hand on Merlin's stomach. Merlin placed his hand on top of Arthur's. "We are."

Balinor and Hunith choose this time to leave and let Arthur and Merlin celebrate in private.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Arthur had guessed that Balinor had told the servants to leave them both alone unless they were called for as they spent the rest of their day in their chambers. Not wanting to move from the bed when Balinor and Hunith left with Wilson, Merlin locked the door from his place on the bed and wasn't at all surprised when he had an armful of a very horny Arthur seconds later who was divesting them both of their clothes.<p>

Once they were both naked, Arthur thrust into Merlin who was still stretched from that morning. "Oh Arthur." Arthur leaned down and placed a kiss on Merlin's lips before he started to thrust hard in and out of Merlin. "Harder Arthur. More."

Arthur pulled out of Merlin and flipped him onto his front, he put Merlin in the position where he was on his knees and quickly entered him once again. Arthur gripped hold of Merlin's hips and held on tight as he started to get more faster with his thrusts. Arthur couldn't hold back anymore and came deep inside of Merlin.

Arthur had only just pulled out of Merlin when he felt himself being lifted and placed at the top of the bed, back against the headboard and arms tied at the wrists. "Merlin what are-?"

Merlin perched himself in front of Arthur, his erection centimetres from Arthur's mouth. "I am yet to cum. Open."

Arthur opened his mouth and Merlin moved forward and started to fuck Arthur's mouth. As Merlin got faster. Arthur, who could feel Merlin's cock hit the back of his throat could do nothing but moan around his husbands cock. Merlin came and spilled all into Arthur mouth who swallowed every last drop. Merlin pulled his now softening cock from Arthur's mouth and collapsed back on the bed, laying between Arthur's legs with his head in between Arthur's feet.

"Merlin. Wrists." Arthur felt the ties disappear and moved his legs up and moved forward so he was now laying on top of Merlin who was smiling at him. "Wow Merlin." was all Arthur said before placing his lips on Merlin's. Merlin slipped his tongue into Arthur mouth and tasted himself on Arthur's tongue. Arthur pulled back and looked at Merlin. "You tired sweetheart?" when Merlin nodded, Arthur swivelled them both around so they were heads were on the pillows and covered them both up. Arthur laid and watched Merlin fall asleep with him falling asleep not long afterwards.

* * *

><p>When Merlin awoke he looked out of the window to see that the sun was just beginning to rise. He slipped out of bed and got dressed. Merlin took to taking a slow walk around the castle, he reached the courtyard when the sun had nearly risen. Merlin stood still and watched when a messenger came running through the courtyard and ran into the castle, not even noticing Merlin.<p>

Merlin started to run after the messenger to see where he was going in such a hurry. Merlin turned a corner to see the messenger disappear into the throne room.

Merlin entered the throne room and saw his father hurry over to him. As Balinor was walking up to Merlin he looked at a couple of servants. "Get more servants together, Prince Arthur and Prince Merlin are set to leave in one hour." the servants bowed and hurried out of the room. "Father what's wrong? Why are me and Arthur leaving?"

* * *

><p>Merlin got to the chambers with five servants. "Wait here two minutes before walking in, I will take Arthur into the servants quarters and tell him there whilst you pack everything up."<p>

"Yes sire." the servants said.

"And what have I told you all about that? It's Merlin."

Merlin walked into his and Arthur's chambers and saw Arthur sat on the edge of the bed, stretching.

Arthur looked over his shoulder when he heard the door open and smiled when he saw Merlin. "Hey you. Where did you disappear to?"

Merlin walked over to Arthur and past him some breeches and a top. "Put those on." Arthur did as Merlin said. "What's wrong?"

"Lets go through to the servant's quarters, the servants are about to come in here."

Arthur followed Merlin into the servants quarters and shut the door behind him. "Merlin what's going on? You're alright aren't you? The baby?"

"Yes Arthur. We are both fine. I was taking a walk this morning when a messenger came rushing into Harlech and went straight to my father. The servants are packing our stuff up Arthur. We are going back to Camelot."

"Why? What did the messenger say Merlin."

"Queen Ygraine has been struck by a curse and is gravely ill."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter five will be up within ten days :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

_**Here is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united' (You are best to read that first if you haven't already:) ) I don't how many chapters it will have, but I do know it will have quite a few chapters.**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. (my first Merlin mpreg so bare with me :) )**_

_**All the spells that Merlin actually says in " " in this story are what Merlin says in the show :)**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Merlin started to worry when Arthur hadn't replied after a few minutes of just staring at the wall in front of him. "Arthur?" no response. Merlin knelt in front of Arthur and placed his hands on Arthur's cheeks. "Arthur look at me please." Arthur blinked and looked slowly at Merlin. "I'm sorry."<p>

Merlin frowned. "Why are you sorry?"

"You look worried."

"Don't be silly Arthur. I expected some kind of reaction, this is your mother. We set off to Camelot in less than an hour."

"What if she passes before I get there." Merlin took a deep breath before answering as he heard Arthur's voice break in the question. "She won't Arthur. You have to think positive. I can always have a look at her when we get there. Father said the messenger said that she had been cursed. In most cases Arthur nine times out of ten, if something has been done with magic, it can be undone just the same."

"It can?"

"Yes Arthur." Merlin stood up and pulled Arthur up with him. He wrapped his arms around Arthur who was slightly shaking and held him tight. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur."

The knock on the door made Merlin pull his face from Arthur's neck, but he didn't let go. "Come in." A servant entered and slightly blushed at the sight in front of him. "All of the clothes have been packed up Merlin. You leave in ten minutes."

"Thank you." the servant bowed and left the room. Merlin turned and looked back at Arthur. "Are you ready to leave?"

"I am."

Merlin kissed Arthur, placing a hand on the back of his head, lacing his fingers through his hair. Merlin pulled away and leaned his forehead against. "Come on." Merlin linked his fingers with Arthur's and led him from the room.

* * *

><p>They both reached the courtyard to see Balinor and Hunith stood there with Will and Freya and twelve of Harlech knights. "Will and Freya have come to say goodbye and I am sending twelve knights to accompany you back to Camelot." Balinor explained.<p>

Hunith hugged Merlin and then Arthur whispering sorry in his ear. Behind Arthur was Merlin hugging Will and Freya, promising to write to them soon.

Hunith pulled away from Arthur and looked at Merlin. "Now you let us know the minute you arrive back to Camelot and let us know how Ygraine is." Merlin nodded and looked at Balinor who handed him a small blue box. Merlin opened it up and saw a small stone inside. "I will mother." Merlin answered when he closed the lid.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until that evening when they had set up camp for the night that Arthur had the chance to talk to Merlin properly. "Merlin? What's with the stone?"<p>

"It is a message stone. My mother and father have one and they always carry it on them when they are apart or when I am away from them. I say an incantation that softens the top of the stone, I then write my message on it and with another incantation, the message disappears from my stone and ends up on the stones that my mother and father carry."

Arthur frowned. "Why do you have to soften the stone?"

"That's the only weird thing. If I soften the stone before writing my message, when the message gets sent to their stones, their stones become heavy if they are carrying them. If they are not and it is on a surface when a message comes through, the stone floats. My father an I are the only ones who can send messages, mother can only read messages that get sent to her as she doesn't have magic."

"Wow."

"Yeah. My grandfather made them. He got the idea when he often went out to war and had no way of getting messages back to my grandmother and father to send out more knights or that he was to return home, or if something happened. My grandfather sent a message to my grandmother for more knights as he didn't take enough with him and our side was starting to falter." Merlin sighed.

"Two weeks later my grandmother gets a message from my grandfather telling her how much he loved her. My father got one similar and how proud he was of him. They heard nothing then until a month later when the knights brought back my grandfathers body. He had the stone with him. My grandmother wasn't long for this world after he had passed. Within a matter of three months my father lost both his parents. Father then had his fathers stone, mother had my grandmothers and I had my fathers."

"I'm sorry Merlin."

"Don't be. I never knew them. The most my father could do was name his son after him."

"His name was Merlin?"

"No. Grandfather's name was Raven."

"Your twin that died in childbirth."

"Yes." Merlin cleared his throat. "Any way. Enough gloom. Lets get something to eat, the sooner we do, the sooner we sleep and morning will come for us so we can set off once again." Arthur leaned across and kissed Merlin and helped him up off the log they had been sat on.

* * *

><p>It was two days later when they had arrived back in Camelot. Arthur got off his horse and helped Merlin off of his and they left the horses to the servants to take care of the as they made their way to the castle. Even though they were in a hurry to get to Ygraine, Arthur could help but slow down as he got nearer to the castle. There were people in chains slowly being led to the dungeons by guards who were walking beside, in front ad behind them.<p>

Arthur held on tightly to Merlin's hand and entered the castle and saw Uther pacing back and forth outside his and Ygraine's chambers. "Father."

Uther stopped his pacing and looked up. "Arthur. Merlin. You're back."

Arthur and Merlin quickly hugged Uther and was about to ask if Ygraine was alright when the door to Uther and Ygraine's chambers opened and Gaius stepped out. "Well?"

"I'm sorry Uther. There is nothing more I can do except to help her passing go easy without causing too much pain."

Arthur turned and Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur as he buried his head into Merlin's shoulder. When Uther excused himself and went into his chambers to be by Ygraine's side, Merlin looked over Arthur's shoulder at Gaius. "When we arrived, we saw people chained up being taken to the dungeons. What's happening?"

"They all have magic Merlin. Seeing as it was a curse that put Ygraine into her unconscious form, dying slowly. Your father has had everyone in the Kingdom who possess even the slightest magic, to be rounded and up and await trial to be sentenced to death. Uther has put a magic ban on Camelot, anyone to have magic will be sentenced to death." Gaius then excused himself, saying he needed to make more potions for Ygraine.

Arthur pulled his face from where it was buried in Merlin's neck to see Merlin looking scared. "Death?" Merlin whimpered out. Arthur not knowing what to do or say to comfort his husband, just kissed his forehead and held him tightly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter six will be up within a week :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

_**Here is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united' (You are best to read that first if you haven't already:) ) I don't how many chapters it will have, but I do know it will have quite a few chapters.**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. (my first Merlin mpreg so bare with me :) )**_

_**All the spells that Merlin actually says in " " in this story are what Merlin says in the show :)**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>The next morning when Merlin woke up, he looked around and for the first time since he got with Arthur, he woke up alone.<p>

After Merlin got up and dressed, he was about to leave his and Arthur's chambers in search for Arthur when out of the corner of his eye he saw his message stone floating so high from the table. He walked over to it and pulled it from mid-air. Merlin held it in his hand and whispered an incantation to read the message either his mother or father sent him. _"Son. How is Ygraine? Check her over and let me know what is wrong and I may be able to help. Your father. x"_

Merlin tucked the stone into his pocket and left the chambers. Merlin walked to the King and Queens chambers and knocked. He wasn't at all surprised when Arthur answered the door. Merlin moved forward and hugged Arthur who looked as though he had been up a while. "Morning sweetheart."

"Morning Arthur. How long have you been here?"

"Not long."

"I have come to look at her Arthur. Father has sent me a message through the stones. He is better at healing spells than I am. He told me to check her over and let him know so he can get back to me."

Arthur nodded and pulled Merlin inside and closed the door behind them. "Father has had to go to a counsel meeting so I have come to sit with mum. I will keep a lookout. You do what you need to do." Merlin nodded and kissed Arthur before making his way over to the bed where Ygraine was laying, looking peaceful.

Merlin checked her over and tried to see if he could wake her up before contacting his father. _"Ic acwice the." _Nothing. Merlin sighed and tried a few more spells and ended up with the same results. Nothing happened. Merlin took the stone from his pocket and wrote the message to his father, explaining all and what spells he had used and how it did nothing.

* * *

><p>Balinor soon got back to Merlin and told him what spell to use and how it should cure her, warning him that even though she will remain asleep for a full day, they shouldn't worry as it is just her body reacting to the spell that is curing her.<p>

"Arthur. Your mother will be fine. Father has told me what spells to use."

Arthur abandoned his watch and walked over to Merlin. "You're sure?"

Merlin smiled. "Yes Arthur. My father is the best when it come to healing people." Arthur kissed Merlin and then took two steps back in order to let Merlin do what needs to be done. Merlin moved his right hand so it was hovering over Ygraine's face. _"Ic pe purhhaele pinu licsar mid pam sundorcraeft paere ealdan ae." _Merlin's left hand rested on top of his right. _"Ahluttre tha seocness, thruh-haele braed." _

Arthur's face broke into one of the biggest smiles going when he saw Ygraine take a deep breath and turn her head slightly as she slept on. "Merlin sweetheart you did it." Arthur looked at Merlin and the smiled disappeared from his face when he saw Merlin swaying. "Merlin?"

Merlin's head dropped back and he started to fall backwards. "Merlin!" Arthur yelled.

Uther who had was walking back to sit with his wife heard Arthur call out Merlin in a panic, he opened the door to his chambers and saw Merlin fall back, his son catching his husband just in time and cradled him in his arms. "Arthur. What's happened to Merlin?"

"I don't know father. I'm going to take him to Gaius." Arthur walked over to his father. "It looks like mother is going to be alright. She took a deep breath and moved her head."

Uther looked over to the bed and saw that Ygraine was in a different position to the one he left her in. Uther looked back at his son. "Get Merlin to Gaius, I would hate for something to be wrong with him as well."

"Yes father."

Uther opened the chamber doors for Arthur to out of. With a quick thank you to his father, Arthur hurried to Gaius' chambers. "Ar- Arthur."

Arthur looked down at Merlin and tightened his hold. "Shh. Don't try to talk."

"The baby."

"Will be fine. As will you Merlin. You're my sweetheart and I am not going to let you go."

Merlin moaned. "Love you." he whispered before passing out.

Arthur rushed into Gaius' chambers chambers who looked up and seeing Merlin's state, cleared the table, "rest him down here Arthur."

Arthur laid Merlin gently down and went and shut the door. He rushed back over to Gaius who was starting to check Merlin over. "Gaius, can I trust you with what I am about to tell you? My father can not know about this, what I am to say to you is to never leave this room."

"You have my complete trust Arthur, whatever you reveal to me I shall take to my grave if needs be."

"Thank you Gaius." Arthur then sat and explained all to Gaius about Merlin.

"First off Arthur. Many congratulations. Secondly, now I know it all this will help me find out what is wrong with him much quicker. Ygraine is going to be fine though?"

"Yes. Merlin and Balinor saved her life."

Gaius checked Merlin over and even though he now knew everything about Merlin, he still couldn't quite understand what was wrong. Arthur asked to be alone with Merlin for a while and asked Gaius to check on his mother. Gaius bowed his head and left the room. Arthur took hold of Merlin's hand in both of his. "Come on Merlin. What are you trying to do to me? Wake up sweetheart. Please." Arthur didn't care for the tear that escaped and made its way down his cheek.

* * *

><p>Gaius came back sometime later and handed Arthur a stone. "This was floating in mid air above the table in your mother and fathers chambers, you are lucky your father didn't see it. Your mother is going to be absolutely fine."<p>

Arthur sighed with relief at the news and took the stone from Gaius and looked at it. "I don't understand. Merlin says that if he gets a message through on the stone and he isn't carrying it on him, then it will float to alert him. You seeing it floating means he has a message but there is nothing on the stone."

"Put the stone in Merlin's hand Arthur. If the message is for him, then maybe it won't reveal itself unless the person it is addressed to is holding it."

Arthur nodded and placed the stone in Merlin's hand. Both Gaius and Arthur looked down at the stone to see a message appear. _"Merlin son, I am so sorry. The spell I gave you to use is powerful. Very powerful in fact and I don't know how you will react to it. I will give it one hour. If you haven't replied I know you have used it. Your Father x. "_

The message disappeared and Arthur took the stone from Merlin's hand and placed it on the table. He looked at Merlin. "Gaius is there anyway you can find out if the baby is fine?"

"How far gone is he?"

"Only about a week."

"No Arthur. I'm sorry but it's too early to tell."

"But the physician in Harlech checked him and let us know."

"Did the physician use magic?"

"Yes."

"Arthur I have never known for a man to be pregnant. Yes I have used magic to check on women who are expecting, but if it was Balinor that made it possible for Merlin to carry, I don't want to use the wrong spell on him and risk anything."

Arthur sighed and nodded. "I understand Gaius."

Just then, the stone next Merlin's hand started to float in mid air. Arthur reached out and closed his hand around it. He placed the stone in Merlin's hand once more and read the message that appeared. _"Arthur son, Merlin hasn't replied. I can only assume that Merlin used the spells and something has happened. I know you are reading this, as long as you place the stone in Merlin's hand and he is breathing, you can read the message. Me and Hunith are setting out to Camelot and will be with you in three days. After this messages ends leave the stone in Merlin's hand, I am to pass a spell through that will keep him safe and well until I arrive. Balinor."_

The message disappeared and the whole stone turned a deep purple that shot through Merlin's hand went through his body. When the stone returned to its normal self, Arthur picked Merlin up. "I am taking him to our chambers Gaius where he can rest better."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter seven will be up within a week :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

_**Here is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united' (You are best to read that first if you haven't already:) ) I don't how many chapters it will have, but I do know it will have quite a few chapters.**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. (my first Merlin mpreg so bare with me :) )**_

_**All the spells that Merlin actually says in " " in this story are what Merlin says in the show :)**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x**_

_**Just a short chapter this time. Next one will be longer**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>It was the next morning when Arthur woke up, still fully clothed, next to Merlin whose position hadn't moved from the last time Arthur looked at him.<p>

"Arthur son?"

Arthur's head snapped to his door. "Mother?" Arthur jumped off his bed and rushed over to his mother who seemed to be holding onto the handle of the door to keep herself upright. He picked her up as easily as he does Merlin and placed her in the big comfortable looking chair beside his and Merlin's bed. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be resting."

"I wanted to sit with Merlin. It is because of me he is like this in the first place."

"What do you mean mother?"

"Arthur I was close to death on that bed. When you are close to death do you know what is one of the last things to go?"

"No."

"Your hearing Arthur." Ygraine looked across at Merlin. "What's going to happen with Merlin?"

"Balinor and Hunith will be here within two days. I am going to have to ride out and meet them though and give them warning."

"Give them warning? Warning for what son?"

"Father's ban on magic."

"What?"

"Because you were struck and got gravely ill with a curse father has banned magic and all of those who possess even the tiniest bit has been put in the dungeon to await trial so they can be hanged or be beheaded. That is why I need to warn Balinor and that is why as soon as Merlin is well enough, we will be going to Harlech to live."

"What!" Ygraine looked over her shoulder towards the door. "GUARD!"

A guard came rushing into Arthur's and Merlin's chambers and did an immediate bow in front of the royals. "I want you to go and interrupt the Kings counsel meeting and tell him that he is needed urgently in his son's chambers."

"With all due respect my Queen, the King will still carry on with his meeting telling me that he will come when the meeting is over."

"He will won't he. You tell him this from me and make sure to use these exact words."

* * *

><p>Uther looked up when a knock sounded at the doors and a guard came in looking uncomfortable. "What is it?"<p>

"Forgive me for this my King but I am to give you this message from your wife." Uther seeing how uncomfortable the guard looked knew that it wasn't a pleasant message. "Wait one moment whilst I stop the meeting." the guard bowed his head and left the throne room.

Five minutes later, Uther took the guard to one side where they couldn't be heard. "What is the message?"

"Uther Pendragon you get your royal arse to your sons chambers immediately, if not you will find yourself sleeping alone for the rest of the year. And whilst I am at it you can forget sex as well."

Uther sighed. "Looks like my wife has made a complete recovery."

"I'm sorry sire."

"It's alright, you were only doing what you had been ordered to. Return to your post and you are not to breath a word of what the message was."

The guard bowed his head. "Yes sire." he said and walked away.

* * *

><p>Uther tapped on his sons chamber doors and walked in. Merlin was in an unconscious state on the bed, Arthur was sat on the bed next to him and Ygraine was in the chair. "Did you have to tell the guard them exact words wife of mine?"<p>

"Yes I did. What is this I hear about you banning magic and locking them up who have it."

"Magic is what made me nearly lose you Ygraine. Magic is evil. I want none of it in my Kingdom."

"Uther it is because of magic that I am alive and well."

"No it wasn't. It was a miracle that got you back to me."

"It was Merlin that got me back to you. Why do you think Merlin is fighting for his life now. Merlin was born with magic and it because of him using powerful magic to save me that has put not only his life at risk but your grandchild as well."

Uther dropped into the chair nearest to him. "Grandchild?"

"Yes father. With Merlin marrying of the same sex, his father having magic also placed a spell on Merlin that allows him to carry children. He is only a week pregnant as well. As soon as he used the spell on mother to make her well again he fell unconscious and he has been like it since yesterday."

"As soon as Merlin is better our son will be leaving Camelot and is going to live in Harlech where magic is allowed. Your rush decisions is driving our son and grandchild away."

"I-I didn't know. I will lift the ban on magic. You don't need to go. Gaius can cure Merlin, he knows magic."

"Father, with Merlin being pregnant and not knowing what spell Balinor has put on Merlin we can't risk him doing anything and doing something to my child."

"What can we do?"

Arthur explained to his mother and father all about the stones and the messages he and Merlin had received and that Balinor will be here with Hunith in two days.

Uther nodded and apologised to his son before picking his wife up in the same manor Arthur did when she came. "You are going back to our chambers to get the rest you need. I have to gather the counsel again and release the prisoners, lift the ban on magic and get the servants to ready the quarters for King Balinor and Queen Hunith." Uther walked over to the door and stopped and turned to look at Arthur. "You spend this time with your husband. I am relieving you of your duties until Merlin is awake and well again."

"Thank you father." Uther nodded and left his sons chambers with Ygraine in his arms. Arthur laid on his side and faced Merlin, he took hold of Merlin's hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed his hand, not taking his eyes from Merlin's face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter eight will be up within a week :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

_**Here is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united' (You are best to read that first if you haven't already:) ) I don't how many chapters it will have, but I do know it will have quite a few chapters.**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. (my first Merlin mpreg so bare with me :) )**_

_**All the spells that Merlin actually says in " " in this story are what Merlin says in the show :)**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x**_

_**Sorry for the long wait. I have never left it so long between chapters. Hopefully what is in this chapter will make up for it. :)**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>When Arthur awoke next morning and flung his arm across the bed, feeling nothing there, he shot straight up into a sitting position. "Merlin?"<p>

"Good morning."

Arthur looked across the room and saw Merlin stood in front of the window, watching the sun as it started to rise. "You're awake." Arthur went over to Merlin's side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"I was watching the sun rise. It's a gorgeous view."

"You left a gorgeous view back in bed."

Merlin turned away from the window and put his arms around Arthur. "Think a lot of yourself don't you."

"Of course." Arthur bent down and picked Merlin up and carried him back to the bed. "When did you wake up?"

"About an hour ago."

"Why didn't you wake me."

"I was going to, but then I saw the marks under your eyes. Since I passed out yesterday morning how much sleep have you had?"

"About an hour."

When Merlin was placed on the bed by Arthur, he pulled Arthur down with him, who only just managed to stop himself from landing directly on top of Merlin. "I can't wait until Balinor and Hunith come. At least then we will know if everything is alright."

"What?"

"Your mother and father will be here in about two days."

"Why?" Arthur then told Merlin everything that happened from when he passed out. "The most my father can do is check me over. I know the baby is fine, I would feel different otherwise."

"Are you sure Merlin?"

Merlin smiled. "Of course I am." he said before placing his hand on the back of Arthur's head to bring him even closer to capture his lips.

* * *

><p>It was later that day when Ygraine was with Merlin in his and Arthur's chambers talking to Merlin about what to expect whilst being pregnant. Merlin quickly looked on Ygraine as a second mum and when he told her so, she nearly suffocated him with her hug.<p>

Ygraine told Merlin how she loved how it worked out, Balinor using magic so Merlin could get pregnant. And yet Arthur himself was born of magic.

"Born with magic?"

"Yes Merlin. I could not conceive. We learnt that by using magic that I could have a child, but at terrible price. A life for a life. My sister who was dying at the time told us that she would accept death early if it meant me having a child I so wanted. She was dying anyway and after weeks of persuading, we gave in, she told us that she hadn't made much of her life and if leaving this world know she could do the one thing that would make me and Uther happy, she would die a happy woman."

"What was wrong with her?"

"To this day we are still not sure. She told us just before she died, Arthur was a few hours old, that she could now pass on peacefully. She thanked us for helping her to end her pain and suffering and slipped away a while later."

Seeing Ygraine upset, Merlin started to ask how Arthur was as a child and soon they was both talking and laughing. It was twenty minutes later when they both jumped at the sound of the chambers doors being slammed open and an angry Arthur entering. "Arthur son what's wrong? I thought you was spending the afternoon with your father."

"I thought I was. I quickly put a stop to that."

"What happened?"

_**Flashback.**_

_Arthur walked into the throne room and sat down at the table next to his father who was reading some papers. "Arthur. Father to be already."_

_"I know. I can't believe Merlin got pregnant so quickly. I can't wait until he starts showing."_

_"I couldn't keep my eyes off your mother when she started to show, she was absolutely glowing, even towards the end when she was suffering with the cramps and back pains, she still had that amazing smile on her face ."_

_Merlin will probably be the same no doubt. He always has a smile on his face now."_

_"Well you must enjoy it whilst you can."_

_Arthur frowned. "What do you mean father?"_

_"Your duty to Camelot comes first Arthur. Your husband and child will have to come second."_

_"I don't think so father." Arthur said, standing up._

_Uther abandoned his paperwork and stood up as well. "I do Arthur. You have a duty to Camelot. It's needs come first. Merlin's duty is to stand by your decisions."_

_"And my child."_

_"There are plenty of maids to raise the child."_

_Arthur started to shake in anger. "The only thing stopping me from hitting you right now father is Merlin. As King. Camelot is YOUR responsibility. As Prince, I watch and learn. My number one duty is to my husband and child. When I do become King, Merlin will not stand by and just support everything I do, he shall rule with me. Our child will not be raised by anyone but me and Merlin."_

_"You cannot rule over Camelot and raise a family in one go Arthur."_

_"I won't know until I try father. And how would you know. If that is what you truly believe then you wouldn't know where to start by raising a family and looking after a Kingdom because you never did it." Arthur stormed from the throne room before Uther had the chance to answer back._

_**End of flashback.**_

Ygraine stood up and straightened her dress. "My husband just can't do anything right can he. "Excuse me boys whilst I go and give him a piece of my mind." she said and left the room, leaving Arthur and Merlin to keep each other company.

* * *

><p>Arthur looked over to the bed where Merlin was under the covers. "What do want to do Merlin?"<p>

"Lets see." Merlin answered before taking his top off and moving his hands under the covers, soon pulling out his breeches which he chucked to the floor. Arthur smiled and locked the door, shedding his clothes as he joined Merlin under the covers.

Merlin rolled on top of Arthur as soon as he got under the covers. "Eager aren't you?"

"Wherever you are, I always will be." Merlin kissed Arthur and made his way downwards, down Arthur's toned chest, pausing at his nipples, swirling his tongue round them before continuing south, darting his tongue out to trace his tongue across Arthur's stomach before reaching his destination. Merlin paused at Arthur's cock, watching as the hardened member started to leak with precum. "Merlin please."

Merlin smiled and took pity on his husband and took the whole length into his mouth. "Oh yes Merlin." Merlin started to bob his head up and down, he reached up and held Arthur in place to stop him from thrust his hips upwards whilst Arthur buried his fingers in Merlin's hair. Merlin pulled away and started to suck on Arthur's balls a little before running his tongue up the underside of Arthur's cock, licking the slit that was leaking precum.

Merlin moved further up Arthur and straddled him, feeling Arthur's still hard cock on his arse as he rested his hands on Arthur's chest. "I want to ride you Arthur."

"Who am I to deny my husband of what he wants."

Merlin smiled and lifted himself up and slowly eased himself down onto Arthur' erection, gasping as he hadn't been prepared before hand. "Merlin."

"I'm alright. Just give me a minute." Arthur nodded and waited whilst Merlin adjusted. Merlin slowly started to move move up and down. "Are you right now?"

"Yes Arthur." Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin's hips and started to thrust upwards. Merlin cried out in pleasure when Arthur hit the spot that never fails to bring him even more pleasure. "Oh yes Arthur, more." Arthur started to thrust up more as Merlin started to bounce up and down even more on Arthur. "Oh gods Merlin."

"Oh yes Arthur. Oh I'm close."

"Me to baby." Arthur removed one hand from Merlin's hip and started to pump Merlin's cock in time with the thrusts. "Cum for me sweetheart." and Merlin came, screaming out Arthur's name, spilling all onto Arthur's hand and chest. Arthur followed seconds later crying out Merlin's name, emptying himself inside of Merlin.

Merlin dropped forwards, burying his face in Arthur's neck who turned them both onto their sides, not caring about the mess in between them, Arthur held Merlin close. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur."

* * *

><p>Outside the door stood a embarrassed Uther who had come to apologise to his son for what he had said only to hear everything what had just gone off on the other side of the doors he was facing. Uther stuttered and hurried away, leaving behind a smiling Ygraine who had come with Uther to make sure her husband apologised properly and heard everything her husband did. Even though it didn't bother her in the slightest as to what she just heard, it bothered Uther immensely and knew that her son had just got his own back on his father without even realising it.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter nine will be up within a week. :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

_**Here is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united' (You are best to read that first if you haven't already:) ) I don't how many chapters it will have, but I do know it will have quite a few chapters.**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. (my first Merlin mpreg so bare with me :) )**_

_**All the spells that Merlin actually says in " " in this story are what Merlin says in the show :)**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>It was later in the afternoon the next day when Hunith and Balinor arrived. Balinor was a little surprised to see his son greet him. "Merlin you should be resting, well, you should be still asleep."<p>

"He woke up within twelve hours of you sending that healing spell through the stone." Arthur explained. Balinor looked over his son with concern. "You haven't felt weak at all?"

"No. Quite the opposite really."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Arthur said, then blushed when he realised what he had just said. "Your magic must stronger than I anticipated Merlin. I still want to check you over."

Merlin nodded. "Okay father."

Uther and Ygraine greeted Balinor and Hunith, welcoming them back and hoping that they would stay for a while. When Uther got called away to a counsel meeting, Balinor turned to Ygraine. "Is it me or does Uther seem a bit off with these two here." he asked, pointing Arthur and Merlin.

"He will be for a bit Balinor, Uther went to his son and Merlin's chambers to apologise for his behaviour, but before he got the chance to knock he heard Arthur and Merlin, expressing their love, so to say."

"He heard us? That's why he hasn't looked me or Merlin in the eye properly?"

"Yes Arthur. Thank you for the laugh though. Seeing his face like that when he heard you put a smile on my face for the rest of the day."

"You heard as well?"

"Yes Merlin. I joined Uther to make sure he apologised properly, it doesn't bother me like it does him."

Balinor chuckled whilst Hunith let out a little giggle behind her hand. "Poor Uther." Hunith said.

* * *

><p>Once Balinor and Hunith were settled in, Balinor checked Merlin over whilst Arthur filled Balinor and Hunith in on what had happened since him and Merlin returned. "Well your magic is fine Merlin, stronger even. The baby is fine and doing well." When Arthur sighed with relief at those words, Merlin turned an looked at Arthur. "I told you didn't I?"<p>

"Merlin son, we have brought someone with us, he arrived in Harlech the day after you left, he was sorry he missed you and when we told him we was coming to Camelot to see you, he jumped at the chance at coming with us."

"Who is it?"

"You will soon find out son, he is unpacking his things and will come and see you in your chambers before you have your evening meal."

"Does he even know where our chambers are?" Arthur asked.

"He does. He is actually in chambers not far from yours." Merlin frowned, trying to think who it was. "Okay. Will you be joining us for dinner?"

Hunith smiled and shook her head. "We will be dining with Uther and Ygraine son." Merlin nodded and left his mother and father to it.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat at the table in his chambers, next to Merlin who was drumming his fingers on the table. "Merlin." no answer. Arthur tried again, "Merlin." still no answer. Arthur reached out and grabbed Merlin and pulled him onto his lap. <em>"Ah."<em> Merlin cried out at the sudden upheaval but relaxed when he got settled on Arthur's lap and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck. "What's wrong with you Merlin? Twice I called your name and got no answer."

"Sorry. I just can't help but wonder who it is who is going to come and see me later."

Arthur buried his face into Merlin's neck, one arm around the back of Merlin and the other hand resting on Merlin's legs that was slowly heading up to Merlin's clothed cock. "Let me take your mind elsewhere for a while." Arthur murmured into Merlin's neck, his hand gently squeezing Merlin's cock to emphasise his point. Merlin hummed and adjusted himself so he was straddling Arthur, grinding down, feeling Arthur's erection.

Merlin slid from Arthur's lap and dropped to his knees in front of Arthur and started to undo his breeches. Merlin was just about to pull Arthur's cock out when a knocking sounded on the door. "Ignore it." Arthur growled. "It could be important Arthur." Merlin said, doing Arthur's breeches up before getting to his feet. Arthur reached forward and pulled Merlin onto his lap again to hide his erection from whoever was about to enter. "Don't leave my lap Merlin, my erection will be clearly seen."

"I promise." Merlin looked up at the door. "Enter."

The door opened and a man with long shaggy dark hair that reached his shoulders and a beard, dressed in the colours that represent Harlech, walked into the room. Merlin forgot his promise to Arthur and jumped from his lap and into the arms of the man who just walked in. "Gwaine."

The man laughed and hugged Merlin back. "Hey Merlin. It's so good to see you again. It's been a while."

"And you are?"

Merlin turned at the sound of the sour voice and frowned when he saw Arthur with a look on his face he hadn't seen before, Merlin thinking what position he was currently standing in, didn't take to long to work out just what that look was. Jealousy.

"Arthur this is Gwaine. Gwaine, my husband Arthur."

"You always hug other men in your husbands presence?"

"Arthur's alright."

"He looks it. The look on his face now, it's either saying 'who is this gorgeous bastard who just entered my chambers and where as he come from' or it's 'who the fuck is he to not only come at a bad time as my obvious erection clearly states what we was doing before he knocked and why is he stood with his arm around my husband' which one is it?"

Arthur reached forward and pulled Merlin to him so his back was flat against Arthur's chest, his erection digging into Merlin.

Gwaine smiled. "I'm guessing it is the second one." Gwaine saw Merlin give him an apologetic look. "I'll leave you both alone for a while and have a look around. See you later."

When shut the door behind him, Merlin turned in Arthur's arms. "Jealousy doesn't suit you Arthur." Arthur growled and crashed his lips on Merlin's, his hands wandered down Merlin's back and stopped when they reached his arse, he was just about to squeeze when the chamber doors opened again. Arthur and Merlin pulled apart and saw Gwaine's head poke through the gap, grin on his face. "Forgot to say congratulations Merlin. Balinor and Hunith told me the news."

"Thanks Gwaine."

"I hear within a couple of months time that you will get very horny. Remember I am always here if you can't find Arthur." and with a wink, he was gone again.

Merlin chuckled nervously and looked back at Arthur. "He's only joking."

"I don't like him."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter ten will be up within a week :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

_**Here is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united' (You are best to read that first if you haven't already:) ) I don't how many chapters it will have, but I do know it will have quite a few chapters.**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. (my first Merlin mpreg so bare with me :) )**_

_**All the spells that Merlin actually says in " " in this story are what Merlin says in the show :)**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>As time went on, Merlin had started to show, Arthur watched with a smile on his face when ladies of the court would place their hand on his stomach and argue over who was right in guessing the sex of the baby. But whenever Gwaine would, instead of place a hand on Merlin's stomach, wrap both his arms around Merlin, Arthur would then step in and pull Merlin out of Gwaine's reach. "You are very easy to wind up Arthur. You ought to see him one time when he doesn't think you are there. He does it solely to wind you up and you fall for it every time."<p>

"Can't he just be normal?"

Merlin laughed. "He is normal. He just goes into joke mode when he knows you are nearby. Anyway, I was talking to my mum this morning and she was asking how her grandson was doing."

"Another one who thinks it is a boy."

"What would you like Arthur?" Merlin asked as he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck.

"I don't mind. As long as he or she is healthy and I still have you afterwards."

"What makes you think you won't have me?"

"Won't it be more dangerous with you being male?"

"A little. But my mother and father will be here three weeks before I am due and are staying for about two weeks after."

"Is it just this one baby we can have Merlin? I mean, does your father have to use that spell whenever we want a baby?"

"No Arthur. I simply take a potion until we are ready to become parents again."

* * *

><p>"How is Merlin and my grandson doing?" Ygraine asked Arthur when they took to walking around the royal garden. "You as well? Why does everyone think that the baby is a boy?"<p>

"Merlin starting to show now Arthur, and he is showing all on his front. Nine out of ten pregnancies, you carry the weight at the front, it's a boy, you carry the weight all around, it's a girl. When I was carrying you it was at the front."

"Yes but mother how many men have you seen pregnant?"

"Merlin is the first, but a pregnancy is a pregnancy. Merlin is carrying it all at the front. Your husband is carrying a boy. I'm sure of it."

Arthur smiled and kissed Ygraine on the cheek. "I'm going to go and check on Merlin. To see if he is actually doing what I asked him to."

"Which is what?"

"Resting."

"Before you go Arthur I should warn you. Within the next couple of weeks Merlin will be going hot and cold on you, he will be loving you one minute and snapping at you the next, even if you haven't done anything."

Arthur looked shocked at this piece of information his mother was giving him. "Why?"

"Mood swings Arthur. You want to know how best to deal with them seeing as you will be on the receiving end of them, ask your father."

Arthur nodded. "I will." Arthur smiled at Ygraine and walked away.

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks later, Arthur was beginning to see just what his mother meant by Merlin going hot and cold on him. Arthur walked into his and Merlin's chambers and stopped dead when he saw Merlin, cuddled up to Gwaine, on their bed. "What the fuck are you doing on <em>my<em> bed with your arms wrapped around _my_ husband?"

Merlin lifted his head from Gwaine's chest. "He is comforting _your_ husband seeing as you decided to just dump him whilst you go off and do you own thing, wouldn't want me in your way would you. Only want me when it suits you. You really know how to make me feel loved. At least Gwaine here cheers me up which is more than could be said about you."

Gwaine lifted Merlin's arms from him and got off the bed and walked over to Arthur. "Sorry Arthur mate, I only came to see how he was. I got warned about the mood swings and I don't envy you one bit. In fact I wish you all the luck in the world." Gwaine gave Arthur a sympathetic look and left both Prince's to it.

Not wanting to risk upsetting Merlin even more in this mood, Arthur pulled out a chair and sat down and covered his face with his his hands, letting out a sigh as his head drop back. Arthur jumped when he felt a weight on his legs and removed his hands and looked in front of him to see that Merlin had straddled Arthur, his hands on Arthur's shoulders. "Arthur." Merlin purred.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for snapping. Let me make it up to you." he said and ground his hips forwards, causing Arthur to groan. "Is this the horny Merlin I am now seeing?"

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked as he buried his face into Arthur's neck, kissing, licking and biting the flesh there.

"Well what you just displayed then was the pissed off Merlin. What I am seeing now is very clearly the lovable and horny Merlin."

Merlin pulled back and stood up. "I am not having mood swings Arthur Pendragon. You left me earlier and I was angry because I wanted to spend my day with you. Me realising I was being too hard on you wanted to make it up to you."

"I'm sorry Merlin sweetheart I didn't mean it that way. Come here." when Arthur reached his hand out Merlin slapped it away. "You know what? Don't do me any favours." he said and stormed out, leaving a slightly confused Arthur behind. That's it. He would let Merlin cool off and find him later. Right now, he was going to look for Uther and get advice from him on how to deal with the mood swings.

* * *

><p>"Father I need to talk to you." Arthur said as he walked into the hall, interrupting Uther's and Balinor's talk. "What's wrong son?"<p>

"It's Merlin."

"My son is alright isn't he?"

"Oh he is fine Balinor. He is also horny, then irritable, then loving, then bad tempered."

Uther and Balinor shared a knowing smile. "Merlin is having his mood swings is he son?"

"If that's what you want to call them, all I did was walk into our chambers and he snapped, then he said sorry and acted all loving saying he wanted me, next thing I know he jumps from me, slaps my hands away, snaps at me and leaves the chambers."

"You have my sympathies son. I had all of this with your mother."

"I had it twice as bad with Hunith because she was carrying twins. And the thing is, the more I see how Merlin is, the more I see Hunith."

"What do I do. How do I talk to Merlin without setting him off?"

"There is only one thing you can do son."

"Which is?"

"Agree with them." Uther advised.

"No matter how absurd it sounds, they are always right." Balinor said.

"The only thing you disagree with is when they call themselves fat." Uther said with Balinor nodding his head in agreement. "Merlin would never call himself that and I wouldn't let him."

"He will start saying that he is fat when he is showing more. He will start to push you away."

"He will also say that he does not want to share the same bed with you-"

"Not allowed to see him naked anymore-"

"Won't even think about getting undressed in front of you-"

"Won't let you help him stand up as he will think he is too heavy."

Arthur was looking from Balinor to his father, his jaw dropping further at each new bit of information. "Are you serious?"

"Very Arthur. Just trust us with this one. You want peace and quiet, just keep agreeing no matter what."

"Except when they say that they are fat, if he enjoys the compliments you give him when he says he is fat he will do it all the more." Arthur nodded. "Okay. Thank you father. Balinor."

When Arthur left the room Balinor and Uther started to chuckle but stopped when they heard to female voices. "Just agree no matter what?"

"Anything to keep the peace?" Balinor and Uther turned to see their wives glaring at them with their arms folded across their chest.

* * *

><p><strong><em>:O Uther and Balinor have been caught out. Poor Arthur ;)<em>**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Chapter eleven will be up within a week :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

_**Here is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united' (You are best to read that first if you haven't already:) ) I don't how many chapters it will have, but I do know it will have quite a few chapters.**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. (my first Merlin mpreg so bare with me :) )**_

_**All the spells that Merlin actually says in " " in this story are what Merlin says in the show :)**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Uther was the one to recover first. "Obviously we wasn't like that love. We were just trying to help Arthur as best we can."<p>

"And how you both heard it make it sound a lot worse that how it actually is."

Ygraine and Hunith looked at each other before taking a step forward. "Well we will tell you something and you can both decide for yourselves if what we say sounds a lot worse than it actually is." Hunith said with Ygraine nodding in agreement.

"And what's that?" Uther dared to ask.

"No sex until further notice." Ygraine answered for her and Hunith.

"What!" Uther and Balinor said in unison.

Ygraine and Hunith just smiled at their husbands and left the room, talking quietly amongst themselves.

* * *

><p>Merlin was looking out of the window, stroking his slight bump absentmindedly when Morgana walked up to him. "Merlin are you alright?"<p>

"Would you be if you were married to someone like Arthur?"

Morgana smiled, Ygraine had warned her that Merlin's hormones will be playing up anytime now, she had the biggest smile on her face when she was told Arthur would get the brunt end of it.

"Why what's he done?"

Merlin explained what happened and Morgana frowned. "But he didn't really accuse you of anything though did he. All he asked is if what he was seeing at that time was the lovable you as he had just witnessed the angry you."

Merlin stood and thought about it before he huffed, "I still say I am right. Where is he anyway?"

"Out on the training field."

"But it is pouring down with rain. He'll get soaked." Merlin said and hurried away from Morgana.

* * *

><p>Arthur was on the training field, lashing out with his sword at targets. It had started to rain halfway through, making his white top stick to him. He didn't care though, how Merlin was right now, he would rather take a bit of water, who knew what mood he was in at the moment.<p>

Merlin walked onto the training field, wet through with the rain, his hair plastered to his head and his clothes sticking to him, he was shivering slightly with the cold but he paid that no attention as he saw Arthur, he was wearing his white see through top, even more see through with the rain.

Merlin had to just stand and stare at the sight his husband was giving him, the muscled arms, the way his hands tightened as he swung the sword, the muscles in his back that moved every time he swung his sword. _Gods how he wanted Arthur._

"Arthur?"

Arthur stopped what he was doing and turned round, as soon as he saw Merlin he hurried over to him and ushered him out of the rain and under the nearest shelter. "What are you doing out in the rain sweetheart. You could get a cold."

"So could you."

"Yes but I am not pregnant."

Merlin ignored what Arthur said and held him at arms length as he looked at Arthur's muscular chest through his wet top. "Merlin are you alright?"

Merlin looked back up at Arthur. "I want you Arthur."

Arthur smiled and drew Merlin into a hug. "You have me."

Merlin pulled out of the hug. "Not want you as arms wrapped around me so we can cuddle. Want you as in I want your cock thrusting in and out of me, whilst I moan and scream in pleasure."

Arthur smiled. "Now that I can do." Arthur said and pulled Merlin into a kiss, he thrust his tongue into Merlin's mouth and played with his tongue before pulling away. "Come on, lets get back up to the castle so we can finish what we started."

"No Arthur. The stables are right here."

"I am not going to have sex with my pregnant husband in the stables Merlin. It's not very hygienic, especially for you."

"Fine. If you won't have sex with me in the stables then you won't have sex with me at all. See if I care." Merlin shoved Arthur in the chest which caused him to stumble back a little and watched as Merlin stormed back into the castle. "Seriously?" Arthur couldn't help but shout out as he kicked the nearby wall.

* * *

><p>Arthur stormed back into the castle and headed to his chambers to dry off and change out of his wet clothes but got stopped halfway there by his mother and Hunith. "What's wrong son?"<p>

Arthur sighed and explained all that had been happening with Merlin. "I just don't know what to do. Whichever way I turn or no matter what I say, I'm the bad guy."

Hunith reached out to stroke Arthur's upper arm in sympathy but decided against it when she saw how wet he was. "He is too much like me with that. I really started to feel horrible and sorry for Balinor after what I put him through, I wanted him every time I saw him, but my hormones and the stubbornness in me made me stay angry with him even though I knew deep down that he had done no wrong."

"Well what am I supposed to do? I can't just ignore him until he haves the baby, I want to enjoy this pregnancy with him." Arthur said, rushing to get the last of his sentence out as he turned his head away to sneeze. "Bloody weather." he moaned and walked away.

"I say Ygraine. How would you feel to agreeing to making your sons nasty fever that has been caused by standing in the rain even worse?"

Ygraine looked at Hunith and smiled. "Merlin will want to look after Arthur himself if he is unwell, they will be spending all day and everyday together."

"Our husbands want to get back in our good books then I have no doubt that they will want to help." Hunith said, and together the two Queens linked arms and headed back to the throne room.

* * *

><p>Uther and Balinor agreed straight away to help their wives. Anything to get on their good side again and dismiss the no sex policy. It was all planned, Balinor would place the spell on Arthur which make him show all the affects of having a fever. Balinor and Uther actually dared to ask if Ygraine and Hunith would be willing to forget the no sex policy and the only the got was, "If the plan works out well, then we will see how it goes."<p>

* * *

><p>It was late that evening when Arthur went to the room two doors down from his and Merlin's chambers, Merlin had fell asleep in Morgana's chambers after to complaining to her about Arthur, who just sighed after being told this by his sister and carried his husband to their chambers and tucked him up in bed. Not long after doing this, a maid came and told Arthur that his mother wanted him in the chambers two doors down from theirs.<p>

Arthur walked into the empty chambers and saw his mother sat on the edge of the bed next to Hunith, talking to her whilst Uther and Balinor were talking amongst themselves. "What's going on?"

Ygraine looked up and patted the bed at the side of her. "Arthur son, come and sit." Arthur sat between his mother and Hunith. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Arthur. Hunith and Ygraine have told me and your father about how Merlin is being towards you and we, that is to say, Ygraine and Hunith have come up with an idea, one where Merlin will be spending his time with you and not snapping at you or blaming you. Would you be willing to let me put a spell on you in order for it to work?"

"Of course. Anything, I would just like to be in Merlin's presence for longer than five minutes without him snapping at me."

"Okay Arthur before I do this there are just a few things you ought to know. One: Merlin must not know what has just been going on in this room. Two: Try and act brave and say that you are fine, stuff like that. Three: Play on it."

Arthur nodded at all three things but frowned on the last one. "Play on what?"

"You will know when you wake up." was all Balinor said before he whispered an incantation and Arthur knew no more.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter twelve will be up within a week :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

_**Here is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united' (You are best to read that first if you haven't already:) ) I don't know how many chapters it will have, but I do know it will have quite a few chapters.**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. (my first Merlin mpreg so bare with me :) )**_

_**All the spells that Merlin actually says in " " in this story are what Merlin says in the show :)**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Merlin woke up and turned over, spreading his arm out only to find...nothing. He opened his eyes and saw the empty space beside him, he felt the sheets and felt that they were cold. Arthur had not shared the bed with him that night. Merlin threw the covers off him and began to get dressed, feeling angry at Arthur as to going as far as not sharing their bed because of a little spat the day before.<p>

Once dressed, Merlin went to join the rest for breakfast, he walked in and saw Uther and Ygraine sat side by side, his mother sat next to Ygraine talking and his father sat next to Uther talking.

Merlin took his place next to his father and started loading his plate up. "Merlin son, what's wrong with your face?" Balinor said, pausing from talking to Uther when he saw the look on his sons face.

"Arthur is what is wrong with me. Just because we had a little falling out yesterday he had to take it a step too far and not share the bed with me, rather then find me and talk, he goes off on one and sleep somewhere else. I just hope for his sake he was comfy because he can get used to sleeping there."

* * *

><p>Outside the doors Morgana was talking to Gwaine before joining the others for breakfast. "Merlin fell asleep in my chambers last night."<p>

"I know. I saw Arthur carry Merlin back to their chambers."

"No Gwaine. As far as Merlin is concerned, Arthur didn't carry him back because he hasn't got the strength to. So if Arthur didn't carry him back, who did."

"Me?"

"Yes Gwaine. Keep it that way." Morgana patted his arm and gave him a smile before walking through the doors to join the others for breakfast.

* * *

><p>The two Kings and two Queens noticed that Merlin nearly broke his neck when the doors opened with a hopeful look on his face, only for it to turn sour again when he saw that it was Morgana that had entered. Morgana said good morning to them all and took her place at the side of Hunith. "Where is your maid Gwen this morning Morgana? Isn't she normally with you."<p>

"She is mother but I have told to look after Arthur whilst I am having my breakfast."

Merlin abandoned his breakfast and looked up at Morgana. "Looking after Arthur? What do you mean?"

Balinor placed a calming hand on Merlin's arm. "Merlin son, Arthur is not at all well. It's what you get for being out in the rain."

"I was out in the rain and I'm fine."

"Son you was out in it all for ten minutes, Arthur was stood training in it for a few hours, he got worse as the day went on, he didn't want any harm to come to you or the baby so he has decided to sleep in another room until he is well again."

"But Arthur having the flu won't effect me or the baby as my magic protects us."

"Merlin son, Arthur doesn't know this. As far as Arthur is concerned, he is full of flu and has thought the best he can do for you and the baby is steer clear until he gets better." Hunith said.

Merlin stood up. "I want to see him, what room is he in?"

"Merlin, he is most probably asleep, you won't be able to do nothing for him."

"I don't care, Arthur couldn't do anything to help me yet he remained by my side. Me as his husband will do the same for him. Which room is he in?"

Ygraine looked at Balinor who nodded and then looked at Merlin. "He is in the third room down in the next corridor where your chambers are." Merlin said a quick thank you and rushed from the room, he was that wrapped up in wanting to get to Arthur he didn't see the smiles on his mother and Ygraine's faces, nor the smirk on Morgana's or the slight chuckle coming from Uther and his father.

* * *

><p>Merlin gently opened the door and stopped in his tracks when he saw Arthur lying in bed, only a thin sheet covering him from the waist down, his chest glistening in sweat and Gwen leaning over him, wiping his brow with a cloth. "Gwen?" the maid stopped what she was doing and turned and looked at Merlin. "Morning Merlin, how are you today?"<p>

"I'm fine Gwen." answering Gwen but not taking his eyes from Arthur. "How is he?"

"He's a bit fidgety, he goes from cold one minute to hot the next, he was burning up when I arrived, I removed his shirt, he took his breeches off leaving him bare so I covered him with the sheet. He gave me a look and told me to leave but then fell straight back to sleep."

"I'll take over now Gwen, thank you." Gwen smiled and did a slight curtsy and left the Princes' to it.

Merlin sat on the bed next to Arthur and placed the back of his hand on the blonds forehead. Feeling that he was hot, Merlin placed a damp cloth across his forehead and picked up another and moved to the bottom of the bed where he lifted the sheet that covered his feet and placed the damp, cool cloth on the bottom of his feet. He remembered his mother telling him that if hot, always keep your feet and head uncovered, if your feet were cool, the rest of you will be.

Merlin went from holding the cloth on the bottom of Arthur's feet to massaging them. "Oh Arthur. Why did you have to be out in he rain all that while and get yourself like this."

"You'd be mad if I told you." Arthur groaned. Merlin quickly went to the top of the bed. "I won't be. I promise."

"I wanted to give you some space so you could calm down, you seem to be snapping all the while Merlin, and it's usually round me, I thought if I was was out in the rain training I wouldn't bump into you there because you wouldn't get what I have now."

Still sitting beside Arthur, Merlin leaned down as much as he could and placed his head upon Arthur 's chest. "I'm sorry Arthur. I feel awful, I hate these hormones."

Arthur raised his hand up and buried his fingers in Merlin's locks. "Don't be, I have had flu before with training in the rain, I always bounce back."

"Yes but this time you are suffering because of me."

"No I'm not Merlin. If you forced me to stand in the rain for a that length of time then yes I can understand you blaming yourself. It is my fault, the castle is big enough. I could have chosen to go somewhere inside rather than outside in the pouring rain."

Arthur lifted Merlin up and pushed himself into a sitting position, batting Merlin's hands away when he tried to help to lift him. "Why are you in here anyway, the only reason I am sleeping in this room and not wanting to be close to you is because I don't want you to get how I am."

"I won't Arthur. My magic will protect me and the baby, I won't get what you have. And if you are thinking of sleeping in here again tonight then I can tell you right now, you won't be alone. I will be with you."

"No Merlin."

"Yes Arthur. You won't be like this for long anyway."

"Why won't I? Whenever I have flu Merlin I am like this for a couple of weeks."

"I am going to get you on your feet again, my father can cure you."

"No Merlin, just let my flu run its course."

"If you do then I will nurse you better."

"No Merlin."

"Yes Arthur. You looked out for me when I was badly. I am now going to the same to you."

"I'm warning you Merlin. You leave me be."

"You're warning me?"

"Yes Merlin." Arthur threw the sheet off him, revealing his naked body to Merlin and went to get off the bed, he knew what Balinor had said, to play on it. But he couldn't do that, not telling Merlin that Balinor made him worse than he was, he could do that, acting brave and saying he was fine, he could definitely do as he was like that anyway, but Arthur didn't want Merlin to see how he was when he was poorly. With Merlin's hormones being up and down, mad one minute, vulnerable the next, he didn't want to be how is always is when full of flu in front of Merlin.

"Where are you going Arthur? You need to stay in bed."

Arthur put his breeches on and a top. "No what I need is to get out of this room." Merlin walked up to Arthur and went to hold onto him but Arthur batted his hands away again. "Don't molly coddle me Merlin." Arthur said, walking out of the room and left Merlin stood on his own, staring at the now closed door.

* * *

><p>Arthur stormed into the dining hall and saw the royals still sat around the table. "Whatever you did to me to make this worse, remove it Balinor. I don't want to be like this, I have most likely left my husband in tears."<p>

"Oh dammit I forgot." Morgana said, she looked at Ygraine and Uther. "Mother, father, you don't this but why do you think Arthur steers clear of everyone when poorly?"

"We thought it was so no-one would catch it." Uther said.

"No father it is because when I have flu I am worse than a pregnant woman with hormones, I get angry and snap. I have just left Merlin alone snapped at him and stormed out of the room and all he did was try and nurse me better."

Balinor stood up and whispered an incantation with his hand outstretched towards Arthur. "You should be fine in a few hours."

"Thank you." Arthur looked at Morgana. "Can you go and find my husband and explain? He probably doesn't want to see me right now."

"I will Arthur." Morgana stood up and left the room. "Arthur why didn't you tell us what you was like when you had flu before we did what we did."

"Because I didn't know what you was planning mother."

"You don't take that tone with your mother Arthur."

"Oh just stay out of it. You are all to blame for this anyway." Arthur said and turned and stormed out of the room. "Gods he don't half get his mardiness and snapping from you when unwell." Ygraine said looking at Uther.

"Of course. Someone has to take the blame for all of this, even though it was you who came up with the idea, you just forget and decide to blame me. Why not." Uther complained causing Balinor and Hunith to chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Poor Arthur. Poor Merlin.<em>**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Chapter thirteen will be up within a week :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

_**Here is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united' (You are best to read that first if you haven't already:) ) I don't how many chapters it will have, but I do know it will have quite a few chapters.**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. (my first Merlin mpreg so bare with me :) )**_

_**All the spells that Merlin actually says in " " in this story are what Merlin says in the show :)**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Merthur Dreamer for his amazing review and this chapter is what you asked for. Cuddling and fluff :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Morgana knocked on the chambers doors and walked in, she looked around and saw Merlin with his back to her as he was looking out of the window. "Merlin? Are you alright?"<p>

"Not really. All I wanted to do was look after him why he is unwell Morgana, there was no need to do what he did."

Morgana walked around to see Merlin and saw tear tracks on his face. She reached out and took his hand in hers. "Come and sit Merlin. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

><p>Arthur was sat on the steps in the courtyard, watching people go about their daily routine. He sat forward, his arms resting on his knees, fingers loosely linked together. He felt a lot better since Balinor had used his magic to get rid of his flu for him a couple of hours ago. He knew it was acting cowardly, but right now he thought the best place for him to be right now, is not near Merlin, he didn't know whether he would hit Arthur for snapping at him for just trying to help or cry whilst asking why he had to be so mean to him when all he was trying to do was help. Arthur sighed, with Merlin's hormones being how they were, he just didn't know.<p>

Arthur dropped his head down and placed his hands at the back of his neck. He didn't notice someone sit beside him on the steps until they nudged him gently. Arthur looked up and looked to his left to see Merlin smiling at him. "What are we like eh?"

"I know I'm a bad husband for snapping at my pregnant one when all he did was try to help."

"You are not a bad husband Arthur and I never want to hear those words from your lips again. Everyone acts differently when ill. Morgana told me everything, the reason why our parents thought to do it." Merlin lifted Arthur's arm up and wrapped it round him as he snuggled up to his husband.

Arthur tightened his hold and kissed Merlin on the top of his head. "Want to go for a horse ride?"

Merlin looked up and smiled at Arthur. "I'd love to."

Arthur smiled back and placed a kiss on his sweethearts lips before standing up and helping Merlin to his feet. "Have you had breakfast?"

"Not much."

"I'll get one of the servants to pack us some food up. Do you want to get your gorgeous self ready and meet me back here as soon as?"

"Alright then." Merlin gave Arthur a chaste kiss and hurried back inside.

* * *

><p>When Arthur returned some thirty minutes later the view he saw made him stop in his tracks. Merlin was standing waiting for him, he had changed his brown breeches for black ones and put on the top that Arthur liked to think of the colour as Pendragon red.<p>

The only thing was, because Arthur had that top made for him before he got pregnant the top was getting a little too small for him now and it showed off his baby bump unlike the other tops that Merlin had taken to wearing. (Arthur's.)

Arthur walked over to Merlin and kissed him in greeting, he slid his arm around the back of Merlin and led him to the stables. "You really are showing now aren't you." Arthur said as he stroked Merlin's bump with the hand that had been placed around his husband. "It's because I am wearing the top you got me before I got pregnant. It is starting to get small on me now that I am showing. With me getting bigger each day I want to wear bigger tops so I wear yours."

Arthur stopped them both when they reached the stables. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"I'm not saying you are and I'm not saying you're not, but when it gets to the point where a person who is four months pregnant can where your top and have it hide the bump, doesn't it make you wonder?"

"I am not. Fat."

Merlin laughed as Arthur helped him on the horse. "Of course you're not. There is only one part on you that is big and it happens to be my favorite." Arthur handed Merlin the basket with food in whilst he got up behind Merlin. "Oh yeah?" Arthur said smugly.

"Yeah. That big mouth of yours does wonders around my cock." Merlin couldn't help but laugh at the look on Arthur's face who didn't say anything, but just pulled on the reins to urge the horse to move.

* * *

><p>They rode for about an hour when Arthur stopped the horse. He jumped off and then turned to help Merlin get off. He took the basket full of food from Merlin first and put it on the ground. He placed his hands around Merlin and lifted him from the horse. Once Merlin was settled on his two feet, Arthur let go and went to tie the horse up but was stopped by Merlin's arms. "Are you alright Merlin?"<p>

"Of course I am. Just...just hold me for a few minutes."

Guessing that this was one of the hormones that his mother had been talking to him about, Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and held him tight and just stood there whilst Merlin burrowed his face into Arthur's neck.

After a couple of minutes Merlin pulled back and smiled at Arthur who smiled back. "Thank you. I'm ready to eat now."

"Okay." Arthur pulled away and laid a blanket on the grass bank and helped Merlin sit down next to him. "May I ask why you just wanted to just stand and hold onto each other for a few minutes."

"We never seem to do that. I know we fall asleep in each others arms but that's only because we are exhausted after sex and fall asleep straight away, and yes we wake up in each others arms but that only lasts about thirty seconds before you are pounding into me."

When Merlin saw Arthur's face drop a little he carried on. "Don't get me wrong. I love how our goodnight to each other is making love and that making love is how we say morning to each other. But can you honestly tell me when the the last time was when we just held each other?"

Instead of answering, Arthur stood up and got behind Merlin, his legs either side of him as he wound his arms around his husband and let his hands rest on the small bump. Merlin sighed happily and leaned further back so his back flush against Arthur's chest. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me Merlin, anything you want, let me know. Whatever you feel, tell me."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do."

"If that's the case. What I feel is your cock digging into my back, what I want is your cock buried in me."

Deciding to ask questions afterwards in case Merlin went off on one again, Arthur moved round to the front of Merlin and laid him flat on his back. Arthur, not wanting to press down on the brunets stomach, he laid on his side, propped up so far on his elbow. He lowered his head and joined lips with Merlin whilst caressing the slight bump with his free hand.

Merlin raised his arms and wrapped the around Arthur's neck and rolled them both over so Arthur was now flat on his back with Merlin on top of him. After shifting from side to side, trying to lay comfortably Merlin pulled back and stood up. "Merlin?"

Merlin started to strip. "I can't lay on top of you properly anymore because I am now showing."

Arthur took his boots and breeches off, leaving him naked from the waist down and then got on to his knees. Once Merlin removed the last of his clothing Arthur removed his top and shuffled further forward on his knees and stopped in front of Merlin. Placing his hands on Merlin's hips, Arthur placed a gentle kiss on the rounded stomach before him and then moved lower to take Merlin's cock into his mouth. "Oh yes Arthur." Merlin moaned, burying his fingers into the blonds golden locks.

Arthur pulled his mouth away and licked the underside of Merlin's cock but before he could take the hard shaft in his mouth again, Merlin pulled away and got on his hands and knees. "Please Arthur."

Arthur rubbed the tip of his cock with two fingers and gathered them in precum and shoved them into Merlin's entrance who started to thrust back and forth, fucking himself on Arthur's fingers. "Now Arthur."

Arthur removed his fingers and placed his hands on Merlin's hips and thrust into him. Merlin moaned and scrunched his hands up in the blanket he was kneeling on, Arthur gripped Merlin's hips tight and pulled him towards him as he did a hard thrust forward. "Oh yes Arthur, more, please."

Arthur started to go faster, pounding into his quivering husband even more when Merlin moved forward causing Arthur to slip out of him. "Merlin?"

"On your back."

Arthur did as he was told and watched as Merlin impaled himself on his cock Merlin held his hands out and Arthur took hold of them, entwining their fingers tightly, Merlin started to bounce. "Ah fuck Merlin."

Merlin threw his head back and started to roll his hips as he bounced. "Oh Arthur I'm close."

"Me too sweetheart." Arthur moaned as he started to thrust upwards. Merlin came with a shout, emptying himself onto Arthur's stomach. Arthur, seeing Merlin cum, his head thrown back, his fingers tightening their grip with his, lost it and came inside of Merlin. Arthur sat up and released his hands from Merlin's and moved his arms so they were draping over his shoulders whilst Arthur moved his arms around Merlin's waist. "Are you alright?" Arthur asked when Merlin slumped his head forwards, resting it on Arthur's shoulder. "Mm, tired."

Arthur got them both up and dressed, he sat Merlin sideways on the horse gave him the basket full of untouched food to hold, once Arthur was up, Merlin leaned into him and started to fall asleep as Arthur made the horse do a slow trot back to Camelot.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter fourteen will be up within a week :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

_**Here is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united' (You are best to read that first if you haven't already:) ) I don't how many chapters it will have, but I do know it will have quite a few chapters.**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. (my first Merlin mpreg so bare with me :) )**_

_**All the spells that Merlin actually says in " " in this story are what Merlin says in the show :)**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Arthur had rode slowly back to Camelot so as not to wake Merlin up. They didn't stay by the lake for long and they didn't eat the food, but they were together and had spent the time he wanted them to spend together. Arthur stopped in the courtyard when he reached Gwaine.<p>

"Do you need a hand?"

"Yeah. I don't want to wake him. Can you pick him up just whilst I get off the horse?"

Gwaine grinned and took Merlin from Arthur's arms. Arthur got off his horse and handed the reins over to a servant to sort along with the basket of untouched food. "This basket is full of untouched food that will last a few days, give it to the poorer people."

"Yes sire." the servant bowed and hurried off.

Arthur turned and took Merlin from Gwaine's arms and stared at Gwaine who seemed to be looking at Merlin and Arthur closely. "Are you alright Gwaine?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Merlin's lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have him."

"It's been a long time since I've had that."

"Do you miss it?"

"Everyday."

"What's your type Gwaine."

"He has to make me laugh, be friendly and be strong."

"Strong?"

"Oh yeah. He has to have a nice smile as well."

Just then Merlin began to stir and Arthur tightened his hold on him. "I'm going to take him in, let him sleep some more. Thanks Gwaine." Gwaine nodded stepped aside to let Arthur walk into the castle.

* * *

><p>Arthur laid Merlin down on the bed and couldn't help but just stand and stare at his husband for a few seconds. Arthur rested his hands on Merlin's growing stomach and gasped when he felt a tiny flutter underneath the palm. "You felt it too?" Arthur looked up at the sound of Merlin's voice.<p>

"The baby kicked Merlin."

"I know. That's the first time." Merlin saw his surroundings. "How are we here?"

"You were sleepy afterwards so I had you sitting sideways on the horse and you fell asleep against me. Merlin when we got back I saw Gwaine."

"Yeah?"

"We got to talking and he says that he misses what we have. I asked him what his type was and I know just the person."

"Who?"

"I have knight that goes by the name of Percival. You haven't met him, he is a close friend of mine and has been out on patrol, whilst out on patrol he got seriously injured and has been in his chambers since, going barmy because Gaius has told him that he needs rest to build his strength up. When you see the size of him you will know to build up that much strength will take time."

"Is he big then?"

"Just a bit. Do you want to meet him."

"Yes. But afterwards."

Arthur frowned. "After what?"

Merlin held his hand out towards the door. _"Ne onluce."_ Arthur heard the chambers door lock and smiled at Merlin. "Again?"

Merlin took his top off and the proceeded to taking Arthur's off. "Yes Arthur. Again."

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin were stood outside of a room and Merlin had his hand in Arthur's as Arthur knocked on the door. "Percival it's Arthur."<p>

"Come in."

Arthur walked in slowly pulling Merlin with him who looked around Arthur and saw who must have been Percival sat at his table eating. Arthur wasn't kidding when he told him he had a lot of muscles.

"I thought it was about time I introduced you to my husband Merlin."

Percival swallowed what bit of food he had in his mouth and stood up. "Nice to finally meet you Merlin." he said as he walked over to him with his hand out.

Merlin let go of Arthur's hand and shook Percival's. "Just how tall are you?" Percival chuckled before answering. "Very." noticing Merlin's slight bump, Percival led him over to the table where he sat Merlin down and poured him some water and offered him some of his food. "You can help yourself if you like, the kitchen sent up too much."

"Thank you Percival. Strong man, nice smile and kind. Oh yes, Gwaine would love you."

"Gwaine?"

"Gwaine is one of Merlin's most trusted knights from Harlech, like you are one of my most trusted ones. Now Merlin lives over here with me, Gwaine has moved with him."

"I'd like to meet him and get to know him. It has been a while since I have been with someone. I'd like to have that feeling again."

"That's what he said. Arthur go and get him."

"Me? Why should I get him?"

"Because it was your idea to set them both up. Besides I'm eating. I have already had sex with you twice already today and it has left me hungry, I need to keep my strength up as I will probably jump on you later."

Arthur turned red in the face. "I won't be long." he mumbled before hurrying from the chambers. Merlin laughed when the doors closed behind Arthur. "How I love to wind him up and embarrass him. Although I never used to be as bad as winding people up until I became friends with Gwaine."

"Does he like to have a laugh then?"

"That's all he does. Before Arthur, if I ever needed cheering up I would go to him."

* * *

><p>Arthur found Gwaine in his chambers. "Gwaine, what you was saying earlier about how you miss what me and Merlin have. You told me what your type was and there just happens to be a knight here who matches your description. He is one of my trusted knights'. Want to meet him?"<p>

"Lead the way."

Gwaine followed Arthur to Percival's chambers, listening to everything that Arthur had told him. They reached the chambers and Arthur knocked once and entered with Gwaine behind him. Once Gwaine closed the door behind him, Arthur side stepped out of the way and made his way over to Merlin who was still sat at the table eating.

Percival stood up when he saw the man behind Arthur and smiled at him, his smile getting wider when he saw the man smile back. "Percival this is Gwaine, Gwaine, Percival." when they both shook hands, Arthur put his hands on Merlin's upper arms. "Come on sweetheart, lets leave them to get to know each other better."

"But I'm eating."

"Still?"

"I am hungry Arthur."

"I will get a servant to bring a load of food up to our room okay?"

"Whatever I want?"

"Yes Merlin whatever you want."

Arthur saw Merlin get that look on his face. Merlin was horny. _Please don't say anything in front of these two. _Arthur found himself thinking. "Can I eat the food off you?" Arthur heard Percival and Gwaine chuckle at Arthur's obvious embarrassment. "Yes Merlin."

Merlin stood up. "Okay. Gwaine, Percival, we'll see you later." Arthur didn't get the chance to say 'bye' as Merlin had grabbed a hold of his top and pulled him from the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter fifteen will be up on the 1st November. I have a Halloween Arthur/Merlin one-shot I am to post on the 31st for Halloween. So I will be posting chapter fifteen the day after :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

_**Here is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united' (You are best to read that first if you haven't already:) ) I don't how many chapters it will have, but I do know it will have quite a few chapters.**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. (my first Merlin mpreg so bare with me :) )**_

_**All the spells that Merlin actually says in " " in this story are what Merlin says in the show :)**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>When Merlin was six months pregnant Uther and Ygraine decided to throw a magnificent feast in order of them celebrating their marriage and the arrival of their first child, Kings and Queens had come from far and wide to the celebration, many of them having met Arthur before when they had brought their daughters along for Arthur to marry. They were happy that Arthur had finally found the one he wanted and was actually happy.<p>

Merlin sitting at the head table laughing with Arthur and blushing as Arthur whispered things to him every now and then, Arthur leaned down and talked to Merlin's bump, followed by Merlin grabbing Arthur's hand in delight and held them together on his stomach as he felt the baby had kicked. The happy couple unaware of the glare they were getting from a certain Queen who had just arrived along with her daughter.

* * *

><p>Merlin was holding Arthur's hand as he looked around the room at all the royals who were talking amongst themselves. His eyes rested on Percival who had his arm wrapped around Gwaine who snuggled up into his hold. "I can't believe that after only two months of being together they want to marry." Merlin said, smiling at the picture they made.<p>

"Well look at us sweetheart. How long were we together before we married."

Merlin smiled and placed a kiss on his husbands lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. I was thinking Merlin. You being six months and showing even more, it is all at the front and it has got me thinking that maybe you are actually carrying a boy."

"I was thinking the same Arthur."

"So I have thought of a name for our son."

"What is it?" Arthur leaned over and whispered his answer in Merlin's ear making him smile. "Really Arthur?"

"Really Merlin." Arthur leaned down and started to talk to to Merlin's bump, getting smiles from the women in the room, the baby responded to the sound of Arthur's voice with a kick and Merlin grabbed Arthur's hands with his and placed them on his stomach to feel their baby kicking. Ygraine smiled at the sight of her son and husband before a figure in the door way caught her eye. She noticed that whilst the younger woman was happy to be here the older woman wasn't. Ygraine rested her hand on Uther's forearm. "Uther darling. We need to be aware, look who has just walked in."

Uther looked up and saw Queen Morgause and her daughter Princess Emily behind her. Uther stood up along with Ygraine and walked over and greeted her as they did all of their guests. Morgause did nothing more than nod curtly before dragging her daughter along with her, moving her way further into the room. Uther walked over to Gwaine and Percival. "Queen Morgause is here. She is the one we have just greeted, she has come with her daughter and Morgause is the only who holds a grudge against Arthur for not marrying their daughter. I want to to find out if anyone else has come with her, spread the word amongst the knights I don't want that woman or anyone that she is with to get close to Arthur or Merlin."

Percival and Gwaine stood up. "I will go and spread the word amongst the knights sire." Gwaine turned and looked at Percival. "Go and stand with Arthur and Merlin." Percival nodded and made his way over to Arthur and Merlin who were currently standing talking to Balinor and Hunith with Merlin's back flush against Arthur's chest.

"Percival, are you alright?"

"Gwaine has told me to stand with you whilst he spreads word with the knights."

"Why? What's going on?" Merlin asked.

"Queen Morgause and her daughter have just arrived and King Uther and Queen Ygraine have spotted her glaring at the both of you. Your father doesn't want either of you to be alone whilst she is here, he is having Gwaine spread word to the other guards so they can try and find out if she came with anyone else."

"Why does she hate Arthur and my son so much?"

Arthur turned to Balinor. "Morgause wasn't happy when I turned down her daughter. I am guessing that she is livid to see that not only did I turn her down and marry someone that wasn't Emily, but also that I turned down her daughter to marry a man." Arthur tightened his hold on Merlin and looked over to see Queen Morgause glaring at them. "Until she leaves Merlin you are not leaving my sight." Arthur warned, not taking his eyes from Morgause.

Merlin looked up at Arthur and saw his husband matching the glare Morgause was shooting them. "Hey." Merlin turned in Arthur's arms and placed a hand on his right cheek to move his face so he was facing Merlin. "Don't let her get to you. If we stay together and with other people until she leaves we should be fine Arthur. Don't let her spoil the mood that this magnificent has got us in."

"Will you excuse me." Balinor slipped away and moved over to talk to another King. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and hugged him so he could look over his shoulder to see what his father was doing.

Arthur tightened his hold. "What is he doing?" Arthur whispered so discreetly that from afar it looked as though Arthur was placing kisses at the back of Merlin's ear.

"He is laughing and joking with a King, the other King has gestured they go outdoors, father has followed him."

"Your father has probably gone to do something, both of you go and have a dance, when he comes back, give the excuse that Merlin is tired and retire to your chambers." Hunith said.

Arthur nodded and guided Merlin into the middle of the floor where there was already a couple of people dancing.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes, Balinor came back, laughing and joking with the king he left with. Merlin seeing his father return started to slow down his dancing with Arthur who pulled back. "Are you alright?"<p>

"I'm tired Arthur."

"You ought to get your husband to bed Arthur. That far along, he will need plenty of rest." Arthur turned to see Morgause stood there. "That is precisely what I am going to do, enjoy the rest of the night." Arthur said and walked away. Merlin started to say good night to people, telling them that he was tired and thanked them for coming. They both told Uther and Ygraine that Hunith and Balinor will explain it all as Balinor had told Merlin that whilst he left the feast he put a powerful spell up around their chambers and no-one, except, the two of them, Balinor, Hunith, Ygraine, Uther and Gwaine and Percival, who were to stand guard, will be the only ones allowed in or near Arthur and Merlin's chambers.

Anyone else would set off a silent alarm which will set off in not only Arthur and Merlin's room giving them time to ready themselves, but in Balinor and Hunith's and Uther and Ygraine's chambers as well. Arthur then led Merlin back to their chambers where they know they would be able to sleep safely.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter sixteen will be up within a week :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

_**Here is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united' (You are best to read that first if you haven't already:) ) **_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. (my first Merlin mpreg so bare with me :) )**_

_**All the spells that Merlin actually says in " " in this story are what Merlin says in the show :)**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>It was two days later when the royals had set off back home. Much to Merlin's sadness, Hunith and Balinor were amongst the ones to go back, Merlin had gotten used to his parents being there but he understood that his parents had to go back. Balinor and Hunith had left very early that morning, promising that they will be back in time for when Merlin is two weeks away from his due date and will stay until the baby is at least four weeks old.<p>

The last of the royals to leave was Morgause and her daughter Emily. Arthur and Merlin couldn't believe how Emily was to say who her mother was, no-one would guess that they are mother and daughter as you would not find another to people that closely related and yet so different. Emily hugged Merlin and Arthur goodbye, wishing them well with their baby and got in the carriage to wait for her mother.

When it was Morgause's turn to say goodbye, Arthur held Merlin close to him with Uther and Ygraine stood close and Gwaine and Percival stood behind them. She shook Arthur's hand and then Merlin's. "I must say congratulations to you both before I depart." she gently stroked Merlin's stomach and patted it lightly. "You ought to rest now Merlin with you being close to your due date, especially for you as I know male pregnancies can be dangerous." she said and let her hand drop by her side. "We are well aware of that and it is all in hand." Arthur said. Morgause smiled. "Then I wish you both well." was all she said as she got into the carriage beside her daughter and gave instructions to move.

Merlin placed his hand on his stomach and rested his head on Arthur's shoulder. "Did she have to touch me?" he moaned as he shuddered. Arthur tightened his hold. "Don't worry, she's gone now."

Merlin dropped his hand from his stomach. "Oh."

"Merlin what's wrong?" Merlin put his hand in his pocket and withdrew his message stone. "That tickles. Father has sent me a message."

Behind Merlin, Gwaine laughed. "You should have seen Arthur's face. He thought something was wrong." Merlin looked up from reading the message his father sent him to looking at Arthur. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. Father was just asking if Morgause has left yet and I told him that she has." Merlin put the stone away and placed his hand on Arthur's cheek, smiling at him. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Merlin."

* * *

><p>It was later that day in the evening, Arthur entered his chambers after training with his knights to see Merlin relaxed, sat back in the bath that was placed in front of the roaring fire. Arthur walked up to Merlin and had to smile at the sight. Merlin had the bath nearly full of water, Merlin in a laying position, Arthur could see from Merlin's shoulders up and just the tip of his pregnant belly and his belly button was poking out of the water.<p>

"You look comfortable."

Merlin just smiled and lifted his arms up. Arthur smiled and gripped Merlin's hands and help him stand up. Merlin stepped out of the bath and dried his top half whilst Arthur knelt and dried his bottom half as Merlin now struggled to do so. "Thank you Arthur. I shall have to repay you." Merlin said huskily as he made his way over to the bed.

Arthur started to follow when Merlin stopped him. "The maids have just put a clean bedding on before I had my bath, you have been training all day and stink. You are not coming near me or our bed until you have bathed."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously Arthur."

Arthur groaned as he watched Merlin walk naked over to their bed and climbed in. "When you are clean and smelling better I will be here waiting for you."

Arthur rushed to the door and ordered the servants to sort out Merlin's bath and do him one, urging them to be as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Arthur had his bath and washed and dried in record time, he decided to leave the bath for the servants to sort in the morning, he locked their chamber doors and climbed into bed behind Merlin, placing gentle kisses across the back of the brunets shoulders and neck.<p>

When Arthur got no response, he propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at his husband to see that he was fast asleep. "Merlin." Arthur moaned as he flopped back on to his back and sighed, looking up at the canvas of their four poster bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Merlin was walking through the castle when he was stopped by Gwaine. "How are you feeling this morning Merlin?"<p>

"I feel great."

"Well at least one of you are."

Merlin frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Arthur went off on his horse this morning, telling me to look after you whilst he went hunting. He didn't look happy though. How he was acting you would have thought he was on a promise or something and they didn't deliver."

Merlin's eyes widened. "Oh my. I fell asleep. Oh now I feel awful."

"You fell asleep halfway through sex?"

"No Gwaine. Arthur came back to our chambers last night and I was just getting out of the bath. I didn't tell him or promise him but I as good as told him with my actions and few words I did say. He was thinking that he was on a promise as soon as he bathed but I must have fell asleep waiting."

Merlin stood and thought for a moment. "How long has he been gone?"

"A couple of hours."

"When Arthur gets back you tell him that I have gone to the lake."

"With who?"

"By myself."

"But Arthur said you are to go nowhere on your own now that you are this far gone in your pregnancy Merlin."

"Then tell him I said that I wanted to be on my own and that whenever someone tried to follow me I used my magic to stop them."

Gwaine nodded. "I will come with you and wait at the stables for Arthur to return. Do you want to take a basket of food with you? I don't know about you but I am always hungry after sex." Merlin blushed and nodded before walking off to the stables, telling Gwaine to get the food and meet him there.

* * *

><p>Gwaine had not long watched Merlin disappear in the distance when he saw Arthur coming back. Arthur got off his horse and held up some rabbits in front of Gwaine. "I'm glad you're back Arthur."<p>

Arthur frowned. "Why what's happened?"

"Merlin has rode out to the lake on his own."

"Why did you let him go on his own?"

"We had no choice Arthur. Every time a knight went to follow he used his magic and knocked them off their horse."

Arthur dropped the rabbits and jumped back on his horse. "How long has he been gone?"

"About thirty minutes."

Arthur whirled his horse around and Gwaine stood and watched with a smile on his face as Arthur's horse galloped away.

* * *

><p>Arthur reached the lake and saw Merlin in the lake, water up to where his belly button was. "Are you going to strip and join me husband?" Arthur smiled and stripped off his clothes and was in the water next to Merlin within a matter of seconds. Merlin reached out to Arthur and placed his hands on the blonds chest his hands moved downwards, disappearing under the waters surface. He stopped when he reached Arthur's cock and gave it a squeeze before he slowly began to stroke him. "Ah fuck Merlin."<p>

"I'm sorry I fell asleep last night after promising you sex after you bathed." Arthur opened his eyes and looked at Merlin. "Is that what this is about now? You are doing this to make up for falling asleep last night?"

"Yeah. Gwaine told me that when you rode from Camelot earlier to go hunting, you had a right face on you. Looking like you was on a promise and it didn't get delivered." Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's cheeks. "You pay no attention to Gwaine okay? Yes I had a little mardy of my own because I didn't get to have sex with you but that was just me being stupid Merlin. I will have to learn to not to have that when you get close to your due date and after the baby comes. You will be more tired now though sweetheart. You fell asleep last night because you was tired. Don't go feeling guilty for something you can't help."

Feeling better, Merlin gave Arthur one of his brightest smiles. Arthur smiled back. "That's better." Arthur said and gave Merlin a kiss before helping him from the lake. Merlin used his magic to dry them both and Arthur quickly dressed and then dressed Merlin. He got on his knees and put his breeches on, followed by his boots. Arthur placed a small kiss on Merlin's stomach before picking one of his own tops from the ground and stood up. Merlin raised his arms above his head and Arthur gave him a smile as he reached up and put his top back on Merlin. "My tops are starting to get tight on you. I will ask the seamstress to measure and do you some more clothes that fit you more comfortably."

Merlin smiled in thanks and gave his husband a chaste kiss and got on his horse, with help from Arthur. Arthur got on his horse and held both horses as close as the horses would ride together and they both made their way back to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter seventeen will be up within a week :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

_**Here is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united' (You are best to read that first if you haven't already:) ) **_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. (my first Merlin mpreg so bare with me :) )**_

_**All the spells that Merlin actually says in " " in this story are what Merlin says in the show :)**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>It was two weeks later and Merlin had now entered his seventh month and Arthur had taken to being Merlin's shadow, watching his every move, there to help him stand up, there to help him sit down, there to hold onto him when he went for a walk. Merlin appreciated all that Arthur was doing but he wanted some time on his own. So Merlin asked Gwaine to go with him to the market stalls whilst Percival kept Arthur busy, but with Gwaine being as protective as Arthur said that he would keep Arthur busy and Percival will go with him because if anything was to happen, at least Percival could pick him up and carry him.<p>

"What is it you are looking for Merlin?"

"I want two chains. They have to be identical, me and Arthur are to wear them around our necks." Percival nodded and helped Merlin look. After five minutes, Merlin asked. "Any luck?"

"I have found something but they are not chains. They look like thin leather straps with a stone hanging from them." Merlin waddled over and smiled at them. "These will be perfect Percival." Merlin paid the man on the stall and faced Percival. "I just have to waddle back inside now." Merlin groaned. "Steps. This is going to be fun." As Merlin started to walk forward, he jumped when he felt Percival wrap his arms around him and pick him up with ease. "We will have you back to your chambers in no time Merlin where you can rest better."

"Just how strong are you?" Percival just chuckled and carried Merlin into the castle.

* * *

><p>Once Merlin was sitting comfortably at the table in his and Arthur's chambers, he asked if Percival could go and fetch Arthur. When Percival left, Merlin laid the identical leather straps on the table and his eyes flashed gold and he began to chant a spell.<p>

Five minutes later, Arthur came into their chambers and sat next to Merlin. "Percival said you wanted me. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Arthur. I have been thinking, with me getting closer to my forty week mark, you have been my shadow and I had to ask Gwaine to distract you just so I could go somewhere and not have you behind me. I don't want it to be like that otherwise with my hormones being up and down I will be snapping at you and that is something I don't want to do. So I have brought us both something."

Merlin picked up the thin leather chain with a blue stone hanging from it and placed it around Arthur's neck and asked Arthur to do the same to him, the same as Arthur's only the stone on Merlin's was red. Pendragon red.

"We have to go about like normal Arthur. I am to go where I want to and you are not to live in my shadow. I have put spells on these chains Arthur. When I am in any kind of trouble and you are nowhere around. I simply hold on to the stone and whisper an incantation. The stone on your chain will the start to get hot, letting you know that I am in trouble. When it starts to get hot you can come and find me. You will know if you are any closer as the stone will start to cool down the closer you get. And say for example that it is cool and you can't see me, the stone will turn white and it will be as cold as ice, telling you that I am just on the other side of the wall. Or door."

"If you are sure Merlin. Because I don't mind-"

"I know you don't Arthur. But I need a bit of space and not have you in my shadow twenty four seven until the baby is born."

Arthur smiled and gave Merlin a loving kiss. "Okay sweetheart."

* * *

><p>It was three days later when Merlin walked into the throne room to see Arthur talking with Uther. "Merlin are you alright?"<p>

"I'm fine Arthur. I have just come to ask why you are not going on the hunting trip with the knights' this afternoon."

"Well I thought that I would stay here and, erm-"

"Say you are doing something when really you are staying so you are not far from me? Arthur I told you I am fine. Go on your hunting trip. Please."

"I have just been telling him the same thing Merlin." Uther said. Arthur ignored his father and looked at Merlin. "What will you be doing whilst I will be gone for the afternoon?"

"I am going to have something to eat, then I will be going for a short walk with Ygraine, then I will go to our chambers where I shall bathe and then take a nap."

"And that's it?"

"Yes Arthur. That's it. Now go hunting with your knights' before I go in your place."

"You wouldn't."

"You think so? Okay." Merlin turned to leave and Arthur rushed and stopped him. "Okay. I'll go. Just don't you go. You stay here."

Merlin smiled and kissed his husband. "Get going and enjoy yourself. Don't go thinking about me and worrying. I will be fine."

"If you're sure?" Merlin raised an eyebrow and made to move but was stopped again by Arthur. "Okay, okay. I'm going."

Merlin moved forwards and pressed his lips to Arthur's ear. "And when you get back you will be cumming." Arthur pulled back and looked at his husband. "As soon as I get back?"

"Yes Arthur."

Arthur looked at his father. "I am going to leave now and go hunting father. Please look after Merlin."

"I will do son." Arthur gave Merlin a chaste kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Merlin said and watched as Arthur left the throne room.

Uther walked over to Merlin. "What did you whisper to my son to get him to leave so quickly?"

"Do you want me to tell you and then laugh at your awkwardness or not tell you and keep you safe from not knowing what your son and son-in-law get up to."

Uther stood and thought for a moment. "Actually, don't tell me. I don't want to know." Merlin laughed. "Oh." Merlin grabbed Uther's hand. "What are you doing?"

Merlin ignored Uther's question and placed the King's hand on his stomach. "You feel your grandchild kicking?"

"I do." Uther smiled and placed his other hand on Merlin's stomach.

"Merlin there you-"

Uther looked up at the sound of his wife's voice. "Ygraine quickly, the baby is kicking." Ygraine picked up her dress and hurried over to place her hand in the same spot where Uther's other hand was seconds before. Ygraine giggled when she felt a kick. "Has Arthur felt it yet?"

"Yes. He had his hands on my stomach when he kicked for the first time."

"He?"

"I have been told that all pregnancies when carrying a boy you carry them at the front. And I am carrying it all at the front."

* * *

><p>Uther had called to have the servant set everything up for an evening meal. Merlin had stayed and talked with Ygraine and Uther instead of going for a walk. He ate his meal with Ygraine, Uther and Morgana who had joined them before excusing himself saying that he was going to bathe and take a nap before Arthur returned.<p>

* * *

><p>After Merlin had his bath he asked the servants to take it away whilst he dried himself. He sat on the chair at the table and began the challenge of putting his trousers on. Now he was seven months pregnant, he really struggled, which was why Arthur did it for him. Merlin managed to get his feet through and bent forwards to try and reach for his trousers when he felt a sharp pain go across his stomach. Merlin straightened back up and held his bump, taking deep breaths.<p>

Once the pain had passed, he tried again only for the pain to come back, even worse then before. Merlin clutched at his stomach and cried out in pain as he fell off the chair and to the floor. Merlin reached up to his chain, thankful that he thought about them and wrapped his hand around the stone. _"Gehalge." _ Merlin whispered. He felt the stone in his fist turn warm as he let the tears fall freely. "Arthur."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Message to MerthurDreamer: I'm sorry._**

**_Chapter eighteen will be up within a week :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

_**Here is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united' (You are best to read that first if you haven't already:) ) **_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. (my first Merlin mpreg so bare with me :) )**_

_**All the spells that Merlin actually says in " " in this story are what Merlin says in the show :)**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Arthur was out hunting with his knights and had so far caught seven rabbits and two deers. Normally they would have caught a lot more, but Arthur's head was with Merlin, he only came hunting because Merlin had told him to and threatened to go instead of him if he didn't.<p>

They had come across another deer and they all went as quietly as they could to get a clear shot. Leon had aimed his crossbow and was about to fire when Arthur cried out in pain, making the deer be alert to the knights' and run away.

Arthur clutched at his chest and moved his top out the way where all the knights' saw Arthur's chain and the stone that was shining a burning red. "Arthur what is that?" Gwaine asked.

"Merlin's in trouble. He made these for whenever something happened to him and if I wasn't there he would hold his chain, say a spell and mine would start to burn. I need to get to him."

Arthur and his knights' rushed over to their horses. "Who among you all is the fastest rider?"

"I am sire." Lancelot said, stepping forward. Arthur looked at him. "I need you to ride to Harlech, tell Balinor and Hunith that Merlin is hurt and they are needed by his side. Hurry Lancelot, please."

Lancelot bowed and took what rabbits they had caught for food and took each of the knights' water to tide him over until he reached Harlech. "Lancelot. Tell Balinor that I have placed the stone in Merlin's hand."

"What stone?"

"Balinor will know, just hurry." Lancelot nodded and rode off to the south as Arthur and the rest of his knights' rode north to get back to Camelot.

* * *

><p>When they all rode into the courtyard, Arthur jumped off his horse. "Gwaine, go and fetch Gaius, Percival, go and get my mother and father, Merlin is most likely to be in our chambers so I will meet you both there."<p>

All three ran into the castle, splitting up and going their separate ways. Arthur ran as fast as his legs would carry him to his and Merlin's chambers, his hand closed around the stone which was getting cooler the closer he got to their chambers.

Arthur let go of the stone when it was as cold as ice and found himself facing his chamber doors. Arthur opened them and stepped inside. He saw Merlin on the floor, crying out in pain and clutching his stomach, naked apart from the trousers that were only up to his knees. Arthur rushed over and knelt beside his husband. "Merlin."

"Arthur? It hurts, make it stop."

"I don't know how to sweetheart, Gwaine has gone to fetch Gaius and Lancelot is on his way to Harlech to fetch Balinor and Hunith."

"Cover me up Arthur, I'm cold."

Arthur managed to pull up Merlin's trousers and fasten them. "What happened sweetheart?"

"I don't know I sat down to put my trousers on and got a pain. After the pain went away, I tried to pull my trousers up again but the pain came back even worse. It hasn't got no better. I'm scared Arthur. The baby."

"Shh." Arthur hugged Merlin close to him. "I need to get you on the bed."

"Let me."

Arthur looked up from Merlin to see Percival stood there with Uther and Ygraine behind him with worried looks on their faces. Arthur looked back down at Merlin. "Percival is going to pick you up as gently as he can and get you on the bed." Merlin nodded as Arthur backed away a little to let Percival face Merlin.

Percival crouched down and slowly moved his arms so they were under Merlin. "Just hold on to me Merlin and if you are in pain at all with the movements, don't hold back, squeeze as hard as you like." Merlin nodded and whimpered a little, squeezing tight on Percival's upper arms as he picked him up and carried him over to the bed.

Percival had just laid Merlin down when Gwaine entered with Gaius, who went over to Merlin and started to check him over.

Gwaine walked over to Percival who placed a comforting arm around him. Uther and Ygraine were stood arm in arm at the side of the bed, Arthur was sat on the bed next to Merlin, holding his hand and feeling useless as Merlin had tears streaming down his cheeks, crying out in pain. "What's happening?" he cried out.

Gaius stepped back. _"Swefe nu." _he said. Merlin's cries stopped as he fell unconscious. Arthur looked at Gaius. "What did you do that for?"

"I need to check him over Arthur. I can do it better when he is still, and this way, he isn't in pain."

They all waited and watched as the physician checked him over. Arthur's eyes widened and he looked at his parents with worry when Gaius started to chant incantations. When he was done, the old man straightened and looked at Arthur. "What's wrong Gaius?"

"That's the thing. I don't know for certain. Any pregnant woman, I would know straight away. I have checked him over twice and the only thing I found was a type of magic fighting him. I do not know where the magic has come from. It is not a source I recognise. It is fighting to bring serious harm to Merlin and your child. Merlin in his now unconscious state is fighting back. And his magic seems to be stronger than the unknown source."

"So Merlin is winning?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean 'yes and no' Gaius?"

"The magic that is fighting to bring serious harm to Merlin and the baby is being fought by Merlin's magic, but Merlin is using his magic to fight for the baby's life. Not his own."

"No."

"Arthur? How long before Lancelot reaches Harlech?" Percival asked.

"He is a fast rider, Lancelot not rest with Merlin being in danger. He should get there by tomorrow evening at the latest."

Uther patted Arthur on the shoulder. "It's getting late, let's leave Arthur and Merlin alone. I will place guards outside your room Arthur."

Arthur merely nodded, not taking his eyes from the sleeping Merlin. "Don't be like last time Arthur. Get some sleep, there is nothing you can do until Balinor arrives and you will need your strength for when Merlin wakes up." Ygraine said as she left with Uther along with Percival and Gwaine.

* * *

><p>Once the door was closed, Percival looked at Uther. "Sire. Me and Gwaine wish to stand guard." he said with Gwaine nodding in agreement at the side of him.<p>

"Very well. But only for a few hours. Leon and Elyan will be taking your place in a few hours time. You will both need your sleep as well as you two seem close to my son and son-in-law." Uther said and walked away with Ygraine.

* * *

><p>Inside the room, Arthur stripped to just his trousers and got in bed beside his husband, and for the first time since they had married, Arthur fell asleep cuddling up to Merlin instead of the other way round.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter nineteen will be up in 3 days. :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

_**Here is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united' (You are best to read that first if you haven't already:) ) **_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. (my first Merlin mpreg so bare with me :) )**_

_**All the spells that Merlin actually says in " " in this story are what Merlin says in the show :)**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>The sun was just starting to set when Lancelot rode into the city known as Harlech. He got off his horse in the courtyard and tiredly walked over to a nearby knight. Lancelot had rode through the night in order to get to Harlech, if Merlin was is any kind of danger then there wasn't a moment to lose. "I am sir Lancelot. I come from the kingdom Camelot where Prince Merlin now lives with his husband Prince Arthur. Urgent matters have occurred and I need to speak with King Balinor and Queen Hunith urgently."<p>

The knight nodded and gestured Lancelot to follow him whilst a servant ran forward and started to tend to his horse.

Lancelot was stood outside, what he thought must be the throne room, for about a minute before the doors opened and the knight told him to go on in. Lancelot waited until the doors were shut behind him. "Lancelot? What brings you here."

Lancelot told Balinor and Hunith first about the chains that Merlin had made. "Very smart." Balinor had said. Lancelot then moved on to what happened when they was in the woods hunting.

As soon as Lancelot finished, Balinor had called in servant to pack up his and Hunith's belongings as they were to leave for Camelot. "We are going to have to get to Merlin as soon as." Balinor looked at his wife. "We will use the stones. That way we could be with Merlin within five minutes."

"My lord?" Balinor turned and looked at Lancelot. "If you would kindly permit me to spend the night here so I can sleep, I will travel back to Camelot in the morning with yours and Queen Hunith's things."

"Haven't you slept Lancelot?" Hunith asked. "No I have not. I don't know how serious this thing with Merlin is, so I didn't stop to rest, I rode through the night."

"You have grown weary trying to get to us as soon as you could. I will instruct that you are to be looked after until you leave tomorrow. Thank you so much Lancelot. "

"You are welcome." Balinor called a servant and told them to show Lancelot to a chamber where he was to spend the night and be well looked after until he left the next morning with Balinor and Hunith's belongings.

* * *

><p>After Balinor had sorted everything out for his and Hunith's departure, they bid Lancelot farewell and thanked him once more. Balinor and Hunith were stood in the throne room, facing each other, hands closed over the message stones that were like Merlin's own. Hunith closed her eyes and prepared herself for what she knew was to come when Balinor started to chant.<p>

After a minute, Hunith felt a pull and heard nothing but a whooshing sound. All of a sudden, everything stopped and Hunith felt herself being held by her husband. "Hunith love. We're here." Hunith looked around and found herself standing in front of Merlin and Arthur's chambers with Gwaine and Percival looking at them with wide eyes and mouths hanging open.

"Close your mouths the both of you. It's unattractive." Hunith said. Gwaine closed his mouth and turned and saw Percival with his mouth still open. Smirk on his face, Gwaine opened his mouth to say something to Percival, but Percival seeing the look in his lovers eye closed his mouth straight away. "Don't say it."

Balinor looked at Gwaine, "let Uther and Ygraine know that we are here." Gwaine nodded and walked away, taking Percival with him.

Balinor opened the chamber doors in front of him and walked inside with Hunith. Balinor shut the doors behind them whilst Hunith rushed over to her son who was whimpering in his sleep, Arthur laying asleep beside him with Merlin wrapped tightly in his arms. Hunith turned and looked at her husband. "Balinor."

Balinor rushed over and Hunith walked around to the other side of the bed to wake Arthur up. Hunith shook Arthur who woke up and didn't see Balinor at first, when he heard Merlin whimpering, he tightened his hold and placed a kiss on Merlin's forehead. "Shh sweetheart. I'm here."

"Arthur."

Arthur looked up and saw Balinor there, he let go of Merlin and sat up. "Balinor? How? We wasn't expecting you for another few days."

"Me and Hunith came here as soon as Lancelot told us. We used the stone to travel so we could get here as soon as. Has Gaius checked him over?"

"Yes."

Just then the doors opened and Uther and Ygraine walked in, welcoming them once again. Hunith went over and talked to them both whilst Balinor stayed with Arthur who was explaining all what Gaius had found.

"I need to check to see if I can recognise the magical signature that has Merlin fighting for his and the baby's life."

Arthur got off the bed and went to hug Hunith to welcome her whilst Balinor checked over his son. After ten minutes, Balinor straightened. "The baby is fine as Merlin is keeping it safe with his magic, however, Merlin is very weak, my magic is now fighting to strengthen Merlin and get him stronger."

"Do you recognise the magical signature love?" Hunith asked.

"I do. It is Morgause." Balinor looked at Arthur. "Morgause will be very sneaky as to how she did this as she would know that she was being watched. Did she talk to Merlin directly or touch him in any way."

"Yes." Ygraine answered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback.<strong>_

_When it was Morgause's turn to say goodbye, Arthur held Merlin close to him with Uther and Ygraine stood close and Gwaine and Percival stood behind them. She shook Arthur's hand and then Merlin's. "I must say congratulations to you both before I depart." she gently stroked Merlin's stomach and patted it lightly. "You ought to rest now Merlin with you being close to your due date, especially for you as I know male pregnancies can be dangerous."_

_**End of flashback.**_

* * *

><p>Realisation dawned on Arthur's face. "I remember that. After she went Merlin complained asking me if she really had to touch him."<p>

Balinor nodded and looked over his shoulder at his pale son. "She must have done it then and put what they call a sleeper on the spell, not letting it kick in for a couple of weeks." Hunith saw the look in Balinor's face when he faced them all again and took a step back.

She knew her husband too well. Balinor was angry. "That woman has put my son and his unborn child's life in danger, she has made a very big mistake in messing with my family. The moment she placed that spell on my son, she signed her own death warrant."

* * *

><p>Lancelot had returned two days later and was given a week off from Arthur. Lancelot being the good friend he was, offered to sit by Merlin's side when Arthur was drawn into meeting with Balinor and Uther. Balinor had explained that there will be no war. He would go to Morgause's kingdom his self and sort this out. "I will not have her putting my son and grandchild's life in danger just because she couldn't get her own way and have her daughter married off to the heir of Camelot."<p>

"Emily will rule over the kingdom once Morgause is gone." Arthur said.

"You are going to kill her?" Uther asked.

"She will die, yes, it is up to her. The kind of magic she has placed in Merlin will only end, leaving Merlin and the baby to be safe again if she either, willingly reverses the spell or the magic in Merlin dies when she dies. She can choose to live or die."

"Didn't she know all of this when she used her magic to put Merlin in this state?"

"Obviously not Arthur. I am willing to bet that she doesn't even know that Merlin has magic. Yes I allow magic in my Kingdom, but there are very few who know that I have magic myself. That was her second mistake. Her first one was making my son like this in the first place."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**I know Balinor and Hunith getting to Merlin like that is like Harry Potter. It's how I wanted it so I borrowed it from the Harry Potter world :D**_

_**Chapter twenty will be up in three days :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

_**Here is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united' (You are best to read that first if you haven't already:) ) **_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. (my first Merlin mpreg so bare with me :) )**_

_**All the spells that Merlin actually says in " " in this story are what Merlin says in the show :)**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>It was two weeks later and Arthur and Lancelot was just returning to Camelot. He jumped off his horse in the courtyard and ran straight past Uther and Ygraine who were stood waiting for his return and straight into the castle before Lancelot even had a chance to get off his horse. Turning corners and ignoring the calls of 'sire' or 'Prince Arthur' or 'glad to see you safe again.'<p>

Arthur reached his and Merlin's chambers and entered them to see his husband standing looking out of the window. Merlin turned at the sound of the door and smiled when he saw Arthur stood there. "Arthur."

"Merlin. Thank god." he breathed out and rushed over, engaging the brunet in a passionate kiss. Happy to have his Merlin in his arms again, safe and well. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you on your feet again." Arthur whispered against Merlin's lips.

Merlin smiled and waddled over to the table and sat down. "Ygraine and mother filled me in on all that has gone off since I have been unconscious. Arthur how could you go after her?"

"She hurt you Merlin. She put you and my baby's life in danger. I know Balinor was to go, but when it came down to it, she did this to get back at me. It was me she hated for not choosing Emily. So this was my fight."

"What if she won Arthur? You would have been killed because she shows no mercy and I would have not been far behind you."

"I am a great fighter Merlin. I know I would have beat her, but thank you for having so much faith in me."

"You know what I mean Arthur. I didn't want you to end up hurt."

Arthur sat and faced his husband, bringing his chair as close as possible, placing his hands on the brunets' cheeks. "Merlin. Your father was there watching my every move to help or step in just in case anything happened. Morgause didn't know that Balinor has magic so we had an advantage there. And speaking of magic. Why did you use all of yours for the baby?"

"I wanted to keep my child alive Arthur."

"I wanted that as well Merlin but I also wanted you alive. Whilst your magic was fighting against hers to protect the baby, Balinor had his magic fighting against hers to protect you. I thought I was going to lose you Merlin." towards the end of Arthur's speech, Merlin heard, for the first time, Arthur's voice break.

Merlin stood up and sat sideways on Arthur's lap so that his belly wouldn't make a gap between them. He wrapped his arms around Arthur and buried his face in his neck. "I'm sorry Arthur."

Arthur placed his finger on Merlin's chin and made him look him in the eye. "You have nothing to be sorry for Merlin."

Merlin smiled. "I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin." Arthur whispered before drawing Merlin into another kiss, wrapping his arms around Merlin's expanding waist.

Only when air was needed did Merlin pull back. "What happened then Arthur? Father hasn't told any of us anything?"

"I will tell you when I tell the rest tomorrow at breakfast. But for today. I just want to rest. I have been riding for five days and sleeping on the forest ground for five nights. I didn't sleep much."

"I thought you were used to sleeping on the forest floor?"

"I am Merlin. The reason I couldn't sleep well was because you were not beside me. I just want to spend the rest of the day with you in here and when we have breakfast tomorrow I will tell you everything."

Arthur was about to draw Merlin in for another kiss when their chamber doors opened. Arthur turned and looked along with Merlin to see Gwaine and Percival enter along with Balinor, Hunith, Ygraine and Uther. Ygraine walked over to Arthur and pulled him into a one armed hug whilst Uther patted his shoulder. "Me and your father stood waiting for you and you ignored and ran past us."

Merlin looked at Arthur. "Why didn't you stand and talk to your parents Arthur?"

"I wanted to get to you Merlin."

Every one in the room chuckled at Arthur's excuse and after welcoming Arthur back and Arthur asking to keep the next morning free so he could tell them all what happened, they all left Merlin and Arthur alone again.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later a knock sounded at the door, causing Arthur and Merlin, who were laying on the bed in each others arms minus their tops, to pull apart. "Who is it?" Arthur called out.<p>

"Elwyn sire. Queen Ygraine instructed me to do you a bath after your return."

"One moment." Arthur picked up Merlin's top and put it back on him, covering him up. Arthur then got off the bed, pulling his top over his head as he made his way to the door.

Elwyn bowed and walked in struggling with a bath tub. Arthur smiled and helped him place it in front of the fire. "Thank you sire. I will be back shortly with the water." he bowed as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Merlin was knelt beside Arthur in the bath and picked up a cloth, washing his back down. Merlin moved the cloth round to the front and let his hand go south. "I have already washed my front Merlin."<p>

"Best to make sure Arthur." Merlin said as he wrapped his hand around the blonds cock. Arthur's head dropped back as Merlin's hand got faster. "Merlin." Arthur moaned. "Relax Arthur." Arthur leaned back and let his eye lids droop as Merlin's ministrations got faster. "Oh Merlin I'm close."

"Cum Arthur." Arthur moved his hand to the back of Merlin's head and drew him into a kiss, screaming in his mouth as he came. "I've missed you Merlin." Arthur panted.

"I've missed you too Arthur."

* * *

><p>Arthur awoke the next morning to the bed moving. He slowly opened his eyes to see Merlin sat up with his legs over the side of the bed. He had one hand on the bed post and the other moving about on the bed. "Merlin what are you doing?"<p>

"Trying to get up." Arthur sat up and scooted over the bed to sit next to Merlin. "Do you want me sit here and help you up or standing in front of you and pull you up?"

"I think you are best to stand in front of me." Arthur smiled and got up, he put some trousers on and got some of Merlin's, kneeling in front of the brunet, Arthur helped Merlin on with his trousers. Once his feet were in them, Arthur stood up and held Merlin's hands in his. "Are you ready?"

"I am." Arthur pulled and started to back back as Merlin slowly stood. When Merlin was standing, Arthur knelt once more and went to pull Merlin's trousers up but stopped when he saw his husband was hard. Arthur smiled and let go of Merlin's trousers.

Merlin feeling Arthur let go of his trousers, looked down and tried to see Arthur, but failing to because of his stomach. "Arthur what are you-_oh_." Merlin moaned when he felt Arthur's mouth around him. "Oh it's been too long Arthur."

Arthur hummed around Merlin and started to bob his head back and forth. He brought his left hand up and started to fondle Merlin's balls. Arthur pulled his mouth away, long enough for him to gather the fingers on his right hand with precum before taking Merlin in his mouth again.

Merlin moaned even louder when he felt Arthur's fingers breech his entrance. With Arthur's mouth around his cock, massaging his balls and fucking him with his fingers, it didn't take long for Merlin to cum, shouting out Arthur's name as he spilled all down Arthur's throat.

Arthur pulled away and fastened Merlin's trousers before standing up and facing Merlin with a smile on his face. "Lets get washed up and ready for breakfast." Merlin, still coming down from his high could only nod.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Arthur entered the hall to see Uther and Ygraine sat at the top of the table, along with Balinor and Hunith, Morgana was sat at the side along with Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot. Arthur held on to Merlin and walked him over to the opposite side and pulled out his chair, helping Merlin sit down before sitting down himself, facing Morgana.<p>

"Right then Arthur." Uther said once the servants served breakfast and they were all alone. "I have done it so we are not to be disturbed this morning. Tell us everything."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter twenty one, that will be Arthur's story, will be up tomorrow :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

_**Here is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united' (You are best to read that first if you haven't already:) ) **_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. (my first Merlin mpreg so bare with me :) )**_

_**All the spells that Merlin actually says in " " in this story are what Merlin says in the show :)**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks earlier.<strong>_

Balinor left Arthur and Merlin's chambers after checking Merlin over once more when Arthur had left the chambers and caught up with him. "Balinor. When are we leaving for Morgause's' kingdom?"

"I will be leaving in the morning Arthur."

"I will be coming with you Balinor. This is down to me. Morgause has done this to Merlin because I didn't choose Emily. It is me she hates Balinor. She is doing this to Merlin to get at me. I am the one to settle things with her."

Balinor sighed. "Fine. But I will be coming with you. Only one knight can come with us. The less of us that go the better."

"I shall inform Lancelot. I shall have him go with us. Will Merlin be alright until we return?"

"Hunith will be staying here. The message stone will always be in Merlin's hand. Have you noticed a thin leather band on Merlin's wrist?"

"Yes."

Balinor pulled his sleeve back and Arthur saw an identical one on Balinor's wrist. "I got the idea when you told me about the chains that you and Merlin have. If Merlin gets any weaker I will feel it through the bracelet and will be able to send a healing spell through the stone."

Arthur nodded. "Then we leave at dawn."

"Yes."

Arthur nodded once more and walked back into his chambers to be with Merlin.

* * *

><p>It was the following morning after Arthur had placed a longing kiss on Merlin's lips, brushing the hair from his forehead promising to be back as soon as possible and a 'I love you' that he joined Balinor in the courtyard who was talking quietly with Hunith. Lancelot was all ready and packed to go. Balinor looked up and saw Arthur ready and kissed Hunith before mounting his horse along with Arthur.<p>

Arthur looked across at Percival and Gwaine. "Look after him. Please?" Gwaine nodded and smiled and Percival answered, "we will."

Arthur nodded his head to Uther and Ygraine and instructed his horse to move along with Balinor's and Lancelot's.

* * *

><p>Balinor, Arthur and Lancelot pushed the horses to their limits stopping for only a few hours each night to rest themselves and their animals. They all knew the urgency of the matter and instead of the seven days it usually took Lancelot, Arthur and Balinor arrived at Morgause's kingdom in five, but still rested enough to be able to fight her.<p>

When Arthur, Balinor and Lancelot reached Morgause's kingdom, all three jumped from their horses when they were stopped from going any further by guards. "Declare yourself and business." one said.

"I am Prince Arthur of Camelot, the man on my right is one of my knights' sir Lancelot and the man on my left is King Balinor of Harlech. I wish only to see your queen."

The guards bowed and instructed them to follow. As Lancelot followed, he kept his hand firmly on the handle of his sword. Morgause's knights' were different to Camelot's knights'. They didn't wear chain mail and have swords with a symbol on it. They wore tattered clothing and just a simple plain rounded shield. Lancelot didn't like how any of them looked and seeing Balinor copying his actions told him that Balinor was thinking just the same.

The guards opened a large door and announced them before stepping aside to let them in. "Well well. Arthur Pendragon. This is an unexpected visit."

"Is it. I would say that you have been waiting for this visit and you knew it was coming."

"And why would I know such a thing?"

"Because you have brought serious harm on my husband and child. And don't deny it, your magical signature has been recognised and not only that, you are the only person with magic to have touched him."

"So what have you come here for? To kill me and hope the spell that is on Merlin dies with me."

"I know that is one way Morgause, but I am not as heartless as that. There is only one other way."

"And that is?"

Arthur took off his gauntlet and chucked it at her feet. "I challenge you Morgause. Single combat noon, today."

Morgause bent forward and picked it up. "I accept. Your terms?"

"If I win then you release the spell that is slowly killing my husband and child."

"He needs to be touched whilst saying the counter spell."

"You will not be coming with us. You will give me the words and I will get a sorcerer I know and trust to heal Merlin."

"And if I win?"

"What do you want?"

"When I touched Merlin's stomach I sensed the baby has magic. Does Merlin?"

"My son has never shown any signs of magic, the only magic in our family was someone from my wife's side."

Morgause nodded at Balinor before looking at Arthur. "Then that will be where the baby has got it from."

"What is it you want Morgause?"

"Your child."

"He accepts." Arthur turned to see Balinor and saw something in his eyes that was telling Arthur to trust him. "Do you Arthur?" Morgause asked.

Arthur slowly turned back to face her. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Arthur was in a tent getting ready whilst Lancelot stood guard outside. "Why did you say that I accept Balinor?"<p>

"Because we have an advantage. Morgause won't play fair, she will use her magic against you. I will be watching you carefully and I will be there to use my magic, she thinks I don't have it Arthur. As far as she is concerned, all we have are our swords to help us. Trust me Arthur."

"I do. Thank you Balinor." Balinor smiled and placed a comforting a hand on Arthur's shoulder just as Lancelot came into the tent. "Ready when you are sire."

Arthur nodded and walked out of the tent with Balinor close behind him. "I know there is no need for me to tell you how to fight Arthur. All I will say is, I will be watching you closely Arthur. Any sign of movement or danger I will know about it."

"Thank you Balinor."

* * *

><p>Arthur walked out onto the field where Morgause was stood waiting along with three of her knights' and her daughter.<p>

Balinor and Lancelot came to a stop and Arthur continued forward until he was in front of Morgause. "Are you ready to lose your child Arthur?"

"I will never be ready Morgause. I will not be losing my child to you."

"We shall see."

Princess Emily walked out onto the field and stood between her mother and Arthur. "There are no rules for this fight but one. No death. Once you have knocked your opponents weapon from their hand you have won." she took four steps back and looked between them both again. "Begin."

As soon as the words left Emily's mouth, Morgause struck and it was only thanks to Arthur's quick reflexes that he was able to block it. Arthur fought back, swinging his sword and matching every hit she swung at him.

Balinor was watching from so far away, Lancelot was to closely watch Arthur and tell Balinor what he was doing as Balinor put all of his focus on Morgause.

Morgause being a woman had an advantage and did to Arthur what he wouldn't do. She punched him. Arthur's head going to the side from the force of the punch and soon found himself on his back as Morgause took her chance and swung her leg out, sweeping Arthur from his feet. Morgause's sword clashed with his and she was pushing down, moving all of her weight on to Arthur's arm.

"For Merlin Arthur." Lancelot called out.

Remembering Merlin, Arthur growled as he managed to push Morgause back far enough for him to get to his feet. Arthur surged forwards and clashed swords with her again. Standing so far apart, they began to turn their swords, making a circular pattern. After a few turns, Arthur twisted and thrust his sword upwards. Morgause squealed in pain and let go of her sword, making it fly in the air only to be caught by Arthur.

Arthur brought his leg out and swept Morgause off her feet, landing on her back, holding her right wrist in her left hand Morgause looked up to see Arthur standing over her with both swords pointed at her. "Do you surrender?"

"I do." Arthur nodded and backed back as two of her knights' rushed forward and helped her stand. Arthur beckoned Balinor and Lancelot over. "What is the spell and actions Morgause?"

"You place your hands on his stomach and say the incantation-_'Liscar gestapol nu, Purhhaela dolgbenn,welcenoul."_

"And that's it?"

"Yes. You do that and check him over you should see a difference, he will then sleep for about three days."

Arthur turned and looked at Balinor. "Get going. Me and Lancelot will ride back." Balinor nodded and took the message stone from his pocket, with a few words and a gust of wind, Balinor had vanished from the spot.

"King Balinor has magic?"

Arthur turned and looked at Morgause. "King Balinor is also a Dragon lord. Merlin is a more powerful sorcerer than him. And you for that matter. The only reason my child isn't dead is because Merlin is using his magic to protect the baby and Balinor has used his to protect Merlin. You are a bitter woman Morgause. I only hope when your daughter takes over from you will their be a peace treaty between our kingdoms."

Emily smiled and nodded her head behind her mother. "I haven't known Emily for long and I can already see that she couldn't more different from you. A gift that she probably thanks her lucky stars for everyday. When I return to Camelot, if I see no change in Merlin then you can expect me back."

Arthur smiled at Emily who smiled back. "Until we meet again Princess."

"Safe journey home Prince Arthur and sir Lancelot. I hope you husband is well enough for your return."

"Thank you." Arthur looked at Lancelot. "Come Lancelot. I don't want to stay a moment longer than I have to."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter 22 which will be the last chapter will be up tomorrow :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

_**Here is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united' (You are best to read that first if you haven't already:) ) **_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg. (my first Merlin mpreg so bare with me :) )**_

_**Here is the last chapter :( This last chapter is dedicated to each and every one of you for your support all the way through this story. Thank you all so so much :)**_

_**All the spells that Merlin actually says in " " in this story are what Merlin says in the show :)**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>For the last seven weeks of Merlin's pregnancy, Arthur had gone back to living in Merlin's shadow. Even though Merlin kept reminding him about the chains around their necks, Arthur still wouldn't leave his sight. "Last time you said you would be fine, look what happened. The first time something happens and I wasn't there. You had to suffer in pain until I found you." Arthur said as he and Merlin were sat up in bed one night.<p>

"But Arthur that was only because of Morgause. She can't get to me now, plus my mother and father will be staying now until our son is born. I won't be on my own."

"I'm sorry Merlin. But I am not changing my mind, you can yell and shout and even hate me for being in your shadow, I won't care."

Merlin huffed in annoyance and shuffled down the bed and, for the first time since they had been together, Merlin turned his back on Arthur and waited for sleep to take him, without so much of a 'goodnight Arthur. I love you' like they did every night.

* * *

><p>Merlin woke up to a twinge in his stomach, which soon passed after he took a few deep breaths. He tried to go back to sleep again but just couldn't fall asleep. He looked across the room to the window and saw that it must still be the middle of the night as it was pitch black. "Oh come on." Merlin moaned into his pillow when he felt his cock go hard. Merlin sighed and moved as best as he could onto his other side to face Arthur who was fast asleep on his back.<p>

Merlin stretched his arm out and slowly started to shake Arthur. "Mm?"

"Arthur."

"Yeah."

"I'm hard."

"So you're talking to me now?" Arthur asked sleepily.

"What do you mean? When have I stopped talking to you?"

"Before you went to sleep Merlin, you didn't like what I said so you turned your back on me and never said 'goodnight' or anything." Arthur mumbled as he turned on to his side, making his back face Merlin. "Just do what you want love and let me sleep."

"Arthur?" when the only response Merlin got was a snore, he let the tears fall. Arthur had rejected him. Didn't he no longer love him? Merlin got off the bed and made his way over to the doors. He open and shut the door quietly so as not wake Arthur and headed down the corridor. He knew it was the middle of the night, but he did say that no matter what time, day or night, if Merlin wanted to talk then to find him. Merlin knocked on a door and stood and waited a few minutes before a very sleepy Gwaine answered. Waking up more when he saw Merlin upset. "Merlin? Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry. I know it's late, but can I come in?"

"Of course you can." Gwaine was just helping Merlin sit down when Percival sat up in bed. "Merlin? Are you alright?"

"Not really."

Hearing Merlin's voice break when answering, Percival got out of bed and started to light a couple of candles and joined Merlin and Gwaine at the table. "What's happened Merlin?" Gwaine asked. When Merlin told them everything, Percival frowned.

"Merlin. Arthur will be like that. He didn't tell anyone but you could see that he blamed himself. The one time something happens that put you and the baby's life in danger and it happens when he is away from you. I have known Arthur a long time Merlin and I have never seen him so broken or scared. He thought that he was going to lose the both of you. He will be like this now Merlin."

"When he just turned over and went back to sleep though. I thought he was falling out of love with me."

"No Merlin. You couldn't be further from the truth. You said yourself that tonight was the first time you went to sleep with your back to him, not saying a word to him. That probably hurt Arthur. And if it was playing on mind before he fell asleep, he will say that whilst half asleep. Half asleep you never think proper."

Merlin sighed. "Damn these hormones. How could I have been so stupid?"

Gwaine was about to answer when a knock sounded on the door. Percival got up and opened the door to reveal a sleepy and bare foot Arthur. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I turned over, felt that you weren't there and then I remembered our little conversation. I guessed you would be here. I have come to take you back to bed and give you what you want."

Merlin stood up with the help of Gwaine. "I'm sorry Arthur." Merlin said and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his husband. "Take me to bed Arthur."

"Gladly." Arthur kissed Merlin and they both apologised and bid Gwaine and Percival goodnight and left. Gwaine shut the door behind them and turned to face Percival. "Take me to bed Percival." he said, copying Merlin's words. Percival laughed and picked Gwaine up. "With pleasure."

* * *

><p>Arthur closed the door behind them both and led Merlin back over to the bed. "Do you still want me Merlin?"<p>

Merlin took Arthur's hand and moved it so it covered his erection. "What do you think?" Arthur smiled and removed both of their tops and started to kiss Merlin as best as he could, with his belly between them both, whilst staring to undo his trousers. Arthur pulled back and pushed his trousers down, undoing his own and pushing them down whilst Merlin stepped out of his own. Once naked, Arthur gently sat Merlin on the bed and helped him lay on his side before getting on the bed behind him.

Arthur oiled his fingers up and parted Merlin's cheeks. "Are you sure you are comfortable enough Merlin? This is the only position I can think of us having sex in with you being eight months."

"Yes I am sure Arthur, just. Please?"

Arthur began to place butterfly kisses on the back of Merlin's neck as he pushed a finger inside of him that was slowly joined by a second. Merlin started to moan as he pushed down on Arthur's fingers. "Oh Arthur. I need more, please."

Arthur removed his fingers and shuffled closer to his husband so his chest was flush against Merlin's back. Arthur took his cock in hand and thrust forwards, fully sheathing himself inside of Merlin. "Oh yes Arthur." Arthur held on to Merlin's hip as best as he could and started to thrust in and out of Merlin.

Merlin stretched his arms out and held onto the table at the side of their bed, gripping it tightly, making it rock as Arthur pounded into him from behind. "Harder Arthur, faster." Arthur slid his left arm under Merlin, wrapping it firmly around him as his right hand made a fist around Merlin's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. "Oh Arthur I'm cumming."

"Cum baby." Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear before taking the lobe into his mouth and gently sucking on it.

Merlin screamed and came, shouting out Arthur's name. After three more thrusts. Arthur came spilling all inside of Merlin.

Merlin leaned back and looked over his shoulder, he reached behind him and held Arthur's head and leaned in for a kiss. Arthur pulled out of Merlin and moved back, letting Merlin roll on to his back. Arthur broke the kiss and looked down at Merlin. "I love you."

"I love you too Arthur."

* * *

><p>It was getting closer to Merlin's due date and even though Arthur still made himself Merlin's shadow, Merlin found himself, letting Arthur follow him around. He was saving his breath this way as whenever he told Arthur not to it was like talking to a brick wall. A waste of time. So he just gave up and let him, he took this as a chance to spend what time he could with Arthur because when the baby comes, it won't be just them anymore.<p>

It was one night, two weeks from Merlin's due date when their baby decided to make his appearance. Arthur had just stripped them both naked, even with the cold weather, Merlin was red hot and Arthur had to sleep naked as his clothes irritated Merlin when he wanted to cuddle. Arthur helped Merlin into bed and got in himself and snuggled up to Merlin, he buried his face into Merlin's neck and started to lick, nip and suck. Arthur moved his hand south and wrapped it around Merlin's length who moaned.

"Arthur." he cried out.

"You like that baby?" Arthur moved back and looked down at Merlin. "You came already?"

"No Arthur my water has broke I wasn't crying out in pleasure I was crying out in pain."

"The baby is coming?"

"Yes Arthur."

Arthur flew from the bed. "I will get Balinor and Gaius."

"Arthur you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you are not wearing any trousers." Arthur looked down and saw himself naked and quickly put his trousers on and ran from their chambers.

* * *

><p>Uther and Ygraine rushed to Arthur and Merlin's chambers along with Morgana, Gwaine and Percival to see the blond Prince pacing back and forth. "Arthur son, why are you out here?" Uther asked.<p>

"Balinor said it is best for me to remain out here because of what he needs to do, with Merlin being male, it is difficult. Hunith and Gaius are in there with him."

"How long have you been out here?" asked Gwaine.

"About twenty minutes."

"Have you been pacing since them doors shut?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason, I just wondered how there isn't a hole in the floor now, or that you can see proper from dizziness."

Arthur stopped and frowned at Gwaine. "What?" Arthur faced the door and started to pace again. "What is taking so long?" he stopped and looked at everyone. "You don't think that there is anything wrong do you. Everything is alright isn't he?"

"Arthur love I'm sure everything is fine. If there was something wrong then Balinor or Gaius will come out and tell you." Ygraine soothed. Arthur started to calm a little when Gaius came out and looked at everyone before spotting Arthur. "Gaius?"

"Arthur m'boy. You are best to come in."

Arthur rushed past Gaius and went over to the bed where Merlin was sitting up with the baby, who was wrapped in blankets, in his arms. Balinor and Hunith were standing beside him, arm in arm and all three looked up when Arthur rushed in and stopped at the bottom of the bed. Merlin smiled and gestured Arthur to join him. "Do you want to meet your daughter Arthur?"

"Daughter? I thought we was having a son."

"So did I."

"Son, daughter. I don't care. I'm a dad." Arthur beamed and joined Merlin on the bed as the rest came into the room, smiling at the picture Arthur, Merlin and their baby made. Arthur looked up. "I have a daughter." everyone came closer and saw that the little girl was fast asleep and had a mixture of her parents looks with dark blond hair. "Do you have a name son?" Uther asked.

"Well we thought it was a boy so I had a name picked out, but now we know it's a girl." Arthur paused and looked at Merlin. "Actually, the name can work for a girl as well can't it?" when Merlin smiled and nodded, Arthur turned to face everyone. "Okay. Everybody. Me and Merlin would like you to meet our daughter. Raven."

Everyone murmured in agreement and Merlin smiled at his parents, especially Balinor when he saw him beaming. "Thank you dad."

"You're welcome son."

* * *

><p>Later that night when Merlin had laid Raven in her crib that the servants had brought in, he got into bed with Arthur. "I love you so much Arthur."<p>

"I love you too Merlin." Arthur kissed Merlin and held him close as they waited for sleep to take them. Arthur went to sleep with a smile on his face that night, he had his husband, his daughter and his family. Arthur really did think himself lucky, he knew one day he would be King and rule over Camelot, but to him, that was just the icing on the cake. He had all he wanted in life in his room with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end.<strong>_

_**That's it. It's over.**_

_**What did you all think?**_

_**My next story will be up tomorrow and it is my first crossover fic of Harry Potter/Merlin**_

_**Review? :)**_


End file.
